The Reaper
by Mallador9000
Summary: When YGGDRASSIL ended, Ainz wasn't the only one transported to the new land. The reaper arrived as well. What will Ainz do with the most powerful of the 41 on his side? Has my OCs. Story is extremely boring at start but gets better. The oc is very op. Warning! Some parts might be for mature audiences only because of gore. Just be aware. If I take too long to upload a chapter, PM me
1. The Mysterious Structure

**Hello**

 **This is my first fanfic so feel free to comment and criticize**

 **The first chapter is probably going to be boring so pls bear with it, it is only the setting**

 **There is going to be an op OC in the story though**

 **(Takes place after vol 12 and Ainz gets back to the tomb)**

 **I do not own Overlord,** **(** **オーバーロード** **)** **(** **Ōbārōdo** **) by Maruyama Kugane**

 **Story is probably for adults only because of gore**

Momonga, guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, King of the sorcerous kingdom lied face down on his king sized bed on the 10th floor of the great tomb of Nazarick. He was mentally exhausted from his trip to the holy empire. Demiurge's plan was complex and showed his expertise in manipulating human nature.

Ainz had gone to the holy kingdom in the place of the raven black hero, Momon to repel the beastman invasion led by the demon king Jaldabaoth. The plan worked great. The holy kingdom was wary of Ainz being an elder lich and he was despised by the paladins and priests of the kingdom.

However, after he removed the organised demihumans from the kingdom's land, that hatred dissipated and he was treated as a hero by the citizens. The trade between the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Holy Kingdom was already established.

In other words, the plan worked great.

The plan took its tolls on poor Ainz and he was resting in his bed, free from paperwork for the day of his own request.

"Well, I basically took over the holy kingdom. They might even propose to be vassalized like the Baharuth Empire. Well, I can't be sure though."

Ainz sighs

"I really need a vacation don't I?"

Suddenly, there is a knock in the supreme being's door and Ainz signs again.

"I just can't catch a break can't I?" Ainz murmured

"Come in."

A woman in a maid uniform enters Ainz's chamber. It was Yuri Alpha, one of the Pleiades Battle Maids. The situation must have been important for the second in command of the pleiades to alert him. The look of urgency in the four-eyes maid assured the playerr of this fact.

Yuri suddenly suddenly stated, with urgency in her voice " Ainz-sama, an unknown structure has been discovered in the middle of the Katze Plains, the place is radiating massive amount of strange, dark energy!"

Ainz frowned with his non-existent brows and thought, "Why would something like that appear now? I wonder what it is. I need information before I can do anything hasty."

"What does the structure look like and has it done anything to the citizens?"

For all Ainz knew, the structure might be the home of powerful beings or even players. There were a lot of guilds in YGGDRASIL and they each had their own guild halls. Maybe another player has been transported to this world like him.

Yuri Alpha replied with a troubled tone, "Well, we don't actually know what the structure looks like."

:"WHAT!"

"Ainz sama, the structure has some sort of anti detection enchantment placed on it so if we use mirror of remote viewing or other items like it our vision will be blocked there."

"Then how do you know that it's emitting dark energy?"

"A team of adventurers were traveling across the Katze plains and when they approached the structure, it emitted a strange miasma that drove all the nearby adventurers insane. Apparently their hair turned white instantly and they keep muttering something like 'the shadow is coming'"

The effects sounded pretty similar to **[Despair Aura]** tier IV, Insanity. Ainz was troubled by this because none of the people he encountered in this world could do something like that. Could this be the power of one of their Dragon Lords or Demon Gods?

"What is the name of the adventurer group and are there any members unaffected by the madness?"

"The team was called Rainbow I believe. There was one member unaffected by the insanity."

Ainz mentally facepalmed.

"Great, the one group of adventurers I worked hard to inspire has been reduced to mumbling buffoons. All my hard work is down the drain," Ainz thought while mentally signing.

The elder lich did not feel remorse for the loss of the adventurer team, he felt like an investor that had their money swallowed by the bank.

"Bring the survivor and prepare a room I can interrogate him in."

"At once Ainz-sama." Yuri said while bowing.

 **Scene change: Interrogation chamber on the 10th floor of Nazarick**

Crawl Remington entered the room where the supreme being awaited him. (Don't judge. I'm horrible at naming. There is literally a character named Climb in the light novel so what's wrong with crawl?) Sweat poured down his face in the form of small beads while he nervously gulped every 3 seconds.

The nervous man entered the room through the door in front of him. The door was made of some sort of sturdy wood that felt stronger than Adamantite. It opened and didn't make a sound. Most doors in the Kingdom make a creaking sound when they opened, even some doors in palaces creaked. Crawl did not hear of any door that did not make the annoying sound.

Crawl entered the room nervously, awaiting the conversation that he was going to have with the Sorcerer King, a being that could kill 70,000 people with a single spell. The elder lich that saughtered tens of thousands of men without batting an eye, not that he could.

After his team had been driven insane by the strange structure they found on their way to pick herbs at the request of a healer, Moknak and the others went near it but when he walked a certain distance towards the building, his hair suddenly turned white and he started laughing hysterically and mumbling something about some sort of shadow.

Because of the fact that Crawl was the ranger of the group, he was tasked with covering his teammates if they were attacked. After his team went mad, he requested aid from the sorcerer kingdom with his message phone.

The message phone was a device standardly issued to new adventurers of the sorcerous kingdom that allowed them to request reinforcements from an elder lich receiver would answer their call and send a group of death knights to help.

A group of adventurers from the sorceror kingdom had been killed by monsters on one of their missions. They did not have the numbers to take them on. Therefore Ainz ordered the message phone to be standardly issued to adventurers so the incident did not repeat itself.

Of course, if a team was all the way in the Holy Kingdom for example, the message phone would be useless. It could only contact one of the elder lich receptionists in the Sorceror Kingdom's reception towers, and if they were that far away, it would be useless. However, only teams that were gold or above were allowed go so far away. Therefore the adventurers should have no problems.

Crawl called an elder lich and requested immediate aid.

"This is Crawl Remington of "Rainbow." I need reinforcements

"What is the situation?" asked the receiver elder lich

"My team members went mad! Their hair turned white and they're mumbling something about shadows and I need help!"

This kind of occasion was not unusual. There was often monsters, magic items, or artifacts left by the ancients that could cause symptoms like this. Therefore the elder lich did not doubt thee adventurer's words.

"Understood, Sir Crawl"

1 hour later, 5 death knights arrived riding soul eaters a few to spare for each adventurer. Considering the size of the soul eaters, each could carry 3 people. The Death Knights, with the help of Crawl, placed the adventurers onto the backs of the undead horses. The soul eaters moved slowly and carefully because they did not want the adventurers to fall off. They were given explicit orders against it.

The trip back to E-Rantel was slow and painful for Crawl. The scenes of his friends suddenly turning into crazed, mindless, buffoons haunted the ranger's mind.

 **Present time**

Ainz was not guarded by the floor guardians nor the battle maids. He did not want his guest to be too intimidated or even killed. He knew his friends' creations too well. One disrespectful act towards him and the only source of information he has about the unknown structure will be terminated.

The guardians probably wouldn't kill him, but anyone was vulnerable to outbursts of anger. Ainz was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop them in time.

"Hello Crawl Remington of Rainbow."

Why the adventurer's name resembled an outdated shotgun from Suzuki Satoru's world Ainz would never know, so he put it out of his mind.

"Yes your majesty"

"I don't want to waste my time on formalities so let's just get to the point."

"What happened during your trip to the katze plains?"

Ainz had his despair aura disabled so he would not intimidate his guest too badly, however, his skeletal face and penetrating red eyes did that just as well.

"W-well, w-we, we w-were"

Ainz put a skeletal hand with a ring on each of his fingers on crawl's shoulder.

"Calm down, I know that the events there was traumatizing for you, but the structure could prove to be a threat to N- I mean the sorcerer Kingdom."

Crawl calmed down, it was if the overlord before him radiated charisma. While under the Sorcerer King's steely grasp it felt like he was invincible, immune to harm.

"Yes your majesty" Crawl said, strengthening himself.

"We moved out to gather herbs from the request of Linda Windsay, a herbalist from E-Rantel. She promised to pay us handsomely if we found some soulweed that only grew in the desert of the Katze Plains."

"When we arrived, we saw a large, black structure that we couldn't see clearly because it radiated a black mist. Randolph, our cleric, sensed something wrong about the place but still moved towards it with Moknak and the others."

"When I asked Moknak why he would even go near it he said, 'His majesty was right about the adventurers, we exist to explore the unknown and that structure needs some exploration.'"

Crawl was on the verge of tears as he told his story.

"He said that I should stay back and cover them if they were attacked and I said yes."

"My team walked to a certain point, then their hair turned white and they went insane, mumbling about some shadow that was coming."

Ainz nodded while jotting down certain aspects of the story to his memory.

"After they went insane, I called for reinforcements to take us back to E-Rantel."

"That is everything that happened."

"Hmm, I see. I am sorry for your loss." Ainz said this using a tone that indicated that he was not sorry in the slightest.

"Rest assured, Crawl Remington, I shall avenge your friends."

"You may leave now."

Crawl bowed and turned to walk out the door, meeting the maid that would teleport him back to E-Rantel. He pondered over what the Sorcerer king would do while mourning his friends.

 **Scene change: Throne Room**

Ainz Ooal Gown sat in his throne like a true ruler, Albedo at his side. All the NPCs of Nazarick before him, at his beck and call.

"As you have all heard, a mysterious structure has appeared at the Katze Plains"

Demiurge replied, "Yes we have all heard Ainz-sama."

His gentleman's smile turned sinister when he spoke again.

"We shall destroy any offensive creatures in the structure that dared to attack citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"Good, that is why I have a list of NPCs I want to explore the fortress."

Ainz began calling out the names of the people who would join the expedition

"CZ2128 Delta, Yuri Alpha, Naberal Gamma, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. You shall explore the mysterious structure and try to negotiate with whatever being resides there if there is any."

Ainz had chosen these members because the floor guardians were busy working. Demiurge had to take the role of Jaldabaoth and lead the remnants of the demihuman alliance, Cocytus ruled the lizardmen and listened to their needs, Albedo basically ran Nazarick, etc.

The 4 battle maids were resistant to insanity. Shizu was a robot so that was self explanatory Yuri was a dullahan and could not fall to madness, (Don't ask me why) Naberal could change her appearance to resist insanity, and Entoma had talismans that protected her from such things.

"You 4 are to take a world item each, and a hearthstone each." Hearthstones allowed one to teleport to their guild hall instantly. They were extremely rare to get, however, and Ainz spent quite a lot of money to get them. (Great, now I'm ripping off Warcraft) They were reusable too and only a few things could nullify the teleportation.

The item was disabled during raids and pvp of course. (If it wasn't then it would be too op) However, Ainz tested them in his spare time and even had cocytus attack him while using one. The insectoid warrior protested but soon understood that it was for the good of Nazarick and complied. The item worked in combat no problem. (In YGGDRASIL the hearthstone was disabled during battles with NPCs too)

This was necessary because players in YGGDRASIL could tear through the pleiades like tissue paper so Ainz gave them a means to escape. If there was a max level player there the maids would retreat and Ainz would send the floor guardians.

Ainz thought this little assault squad was enough as he relaxed on his throne.

Inside the mysterious structure, a man laughed.

"I wonder when they'll arrive."

 **That's all for ch1**

 **If it's boring I'm sorry**

 **Like I said it's just the setting**

 **Big thanks to Oblivion 2991 and UndeadLord22**

 **They inspired me to write this story**


	2. The Mystery Man

**Greetings readers**

 **I'm back**

 **The chapter introduces my OC**

 **I don't own Overlord (** **オーバーロード** **) by Maruyama Kugane**

 **People can use my OCs if they want**

 **But you have to make a new backstory for them**

The assault squad, or maid squad as they called themselves, rode on Aura's beasts, flanked by 5 hanzo's and 5 eight-edge assassins. The low level creatures would not be able to enter the structure or fight strong enemies but they could be guards for the maids on their way there.

If the maid squad was ambushed before reaching the fortress they were to sacrifice their lives so the maids could escape.

The beasts the maids rode on were summoned from Aura's personal collection and could travel to the Katze plains in an hour. They were apparently called Dragonborne. They looked like a light brown miniature dragon the size of a horse with wings. However, they could not fly. Each of their wings had the width of two of their bodies but they still couldn't fly.

This was intended to be a troll by the devs of YGGDRASIL. When a player got to Level 20 they got a land mount without the abilities of flight. This mount cost all their gold that they stored up which had a limit at 500. When a player got to level 50, they chose another mount, a flying one. This cost all the player 2000 gold, their storage limit.

The earthborne was a troll mount that counted as a flying mount, but could not fly. Obviously, this caused a lot of hate by the YGGDRASIL community. A lot of players ragequit and a lot more demanded compensation. The devs replied with letting the players choose a new flying mount and a letter to all level 50 players and above that said

"We're sorry, this will never happen again."

Ainz felt the urge to laugh every time he saw one of the mounts. When Bubukuchagama bought one of them she immediately raged after seeing that it couldn't fly.

"WTF IS THIS S***** MOUNT!"

"IS THIS A GLITCH OR SOMETHING?!"

" **DEVS!** "

Ainz got a lot of laughs out of that bad that Bubukuchagama nor the rest of his guildmates will ever have that kind of memory with him again.

The dragonborne carried the maid squad to the structure and dropped them off near Hanzos and Eight-Edge assassins did not have protection against the shadowy miasma so they retreated to Nazarick with the Earthborne. The Hanzos and eight-edged assassins went home as well after a good bye, leaving the maids alone.

"Alright, we shall explore the unknown structure and if there is a being that resides within its walls, we shall try to negotiate with it. If it's hostile we will kill or capture it." This was stated by Yuri, the leader of the group.

The rest of the maids responded with a "Yes Yuri-oneesan"

The maids slowly marched towards the structure, but not without protection from the energy it emitted. Yuri and Shizu were immune to the insanity. Nabe and Entoma protected themselves with their abilities also.

The maids ventured into the strange miasma that covered the structure, it was thick and hard to see through so shizu used **[X-Ray Vision],** a passive ability that let her see at night or in fog.

However, the ability did not work. The structure was obscured by the miasma even when she used her ability. This scared Shizu.

" **[X-Ray Vision]** doesn't seem to work Yuri-oneesan. What do we do?"

Yuri and the rest of the maids were surprised by this because few things in this world can block Shizu's ability. They had to be wary. There was no point trying the other maid's sensory abilities because Shizu's had the best one. They knew better to ask things like "Are you sure" because CZ2128 Delta was many things, but she was never unsure about her own abilities.

Naberal calmly asked, "What do we do Yuri-oneesan?"

Yuri was unsure what to do. The fact that Shizu's ability was blocked probably meant that if someone resided in the fortress, they were indeed powerful. Yuri considered whether to retreat or not.

"Entoma, since **[X-Ray Vision]** doesn't work, send some of your bugs that rely on echolocation to be scouts. We don't know what's ahead because the thick fog is everywhere."

"Yes, Yuri-oneesan"

Entoma released a swarm of little bugs from her robes. They had no eyes but razor sharp teeth and fly wings. Their color resembles a light brown, nearing peach. (They look like baby xenomorphs with fly wings)

"Go and map the place with your echolocation." Entoma commanded

However, the bugs buzzed around, confused. They had no idea where to go. After a while they just plummeted to the ground. When Entoma called them back they did not know where she was so they flew around blindly again.

Entoma had to pick them all up by hand. While she was doing this Yuri frowned.

"This place could not be affected by echolocation as well?"

Yuri suddenly had a thought as as she panicked.

"Entoma! Can you feel your cloths?! Can you taste anything?!"

"Come to think of it Yuri-oneesan, it feels like I'm not wearing anything right now."

Entoma licks a lock of her hair. Her eyes widen.

"Yuri-oneesan! I can't taste anything!"

Yuri suddenly realised that she almost felt like she was naked. She could barely feel the fabric of her cloths. But when she glanced down, she saw her maid uniform on just fine. Then she realised. She could not even feel the glasses on her head. Her eyes widened in shock and fear at the knowledge.

"We have to retreat! This place is numbing our senses and it might get worse!"

Shizu calmly asked, "But which way is back?"

Beads of sweat began to form on Yuri's forehead.

"So it's numbing our sense of direction too?" Yuri said while clenching her fists.

The maid squad tried walking the direction their back faced, but it got them nowhere, they just faced more miasma.

Yuri stated,"We have no choice, we must use the hearthstones Ainz-sama gave us to return to Nazarick."

The three other maids said, "Yes, Yuri-oneesan"

The maids pulled out their hearthstones from their inventory and used it, attempting to get home. However, the magic stones did not work.

"Ainz-sama said that the stones shouldn't be able to be jammed by anything in the world except maybe PvP or when fighting other gods."

Yuri's face suddenly flushed with white.

"Has another god been transported to this world?"

The maids were not sure what to do. Every idea their leader had did not work. What would they do now?

Suddenly, the miasma in front of them cleared away, forming a passageway. At the end of the path lied two black doors. They were 10 feet tall and 4 feet wide each. Each door had engravings of souls that screamed out in pain.

Yuri Alpha gulped as she observed this strange occurrence. The doors slowly opened, revealing a large interior.

The maids warily walked inside, Nabe equipped her battle staff, Yuri equipped her gauntlets, Shizu had her pistol locked and loaded in her right hand, Entoma equipped her sword and shield bugs. They worked because they were more like weapons than living beings. The shield bug just latched on to Entoma's arm at all times and the sword bug did nothing while wielded by her.

When they walked in, the room was pitch black. A purple fire lied in wait of them. It floated in mid air.

"Yuri-oneesan what is that thing?" Naberal asked with a calm tone.

"I don't know."

"There is nothing in my database about it."

"Same here."

The fire suddenly began to move in a direction.

Yuri stated, "I think we need to follow it"

The other maids agreed. That was their best bet for the time being. If they ventured off, they would get lost.

The maids followed the fire. It led them through a path of stairs and rooms. The maids could see nothing about the rooms nor the floors but felt the sturdiness of the walls when they touched them. (They aren't under the effects of the miasma anymore, they haven't realised.) The flame lead the maids to a door with handles, the maids assumed that they needed to go in the room for something and thought about opening the door.

Meanwhile, a man sat in a throne, in the room behind that exact door and thought,

"Their leader was smart giving them the hearthstones, but he should have known that they don't work in structures or air from another dimension. Now then, time to see what four members of the Pleiades Battle Maids can do."

The door opened and the maids walked into the room.

 **Who is the mystery man?**

 **Will he fight or talk?**

 **All in the next 2 chapters**

 **The next chapter is probably coming out tomorrow**


	3. The Pleiades' Prowess

**Yo**

 **This is the third chapter**

 **Heads up**

 **You won't know who the mystery man is in the chapter**

 **Thanks for the support on my story, there are already 100 reads**

 **I will write hard to meet your expectations**

 **I do not own Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **)** **by Maruyama Kugane**

The Maids stepped into the room. Suddenly, a gigantic magic powered chandelier activated as the dark room was illuminated. The maids were surprised at the masterful craftsmanship of the room that almost rivaled Nazarick's. The walls were darker than obsidian and looked more solid too. The floor was also this color but had the faces of tortured souls imprinted on it. If one took a closer examination of it, they would be able to observe the details.

However, other than the ground and walls, the room was bare if not for the majestic throne in front of them. It was made of material somehow darker than the walls. It radiated pure dark energy. The armrests of the throne each had a purple gem attached to it. A larger purple gem was attached to the back of the throne.

The diversity of the materials were scarce and would usually not be enough for the room to be called perfect, but the craftsmanship and the fact that that the throne was a beacon of dark energy countered that weakness.

Yuri thought that the throne was good enough for even Ainz-sama to sit on. She quickly put that thought out of her head and chided herself for thinking of something so disrespectful.

The only throne worthy for the guild leader Ainz Ooal Gown would be the in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The throne in the place the Supreme Beings poured their blood, sweat, and tears to make. Any other structure made by any other being was inferior. That was the thought process of the NPCs of Nazarick.

There was a man sitting on the throne with a smile on his face. He leaned on his fist and acted like he was bored. The man was an elf. His skin was very pale, a perfect contrast to his clothing. He wore a black fedora with a feather to the side. He also had black metal shoulder pads, curving up at the ends. He wore a long cape that stretched to his calfs. He had a silk jerkin with gloves on with stylish, pointed leather shoes. (He looks like Dar'Khan from WOW with a few changes. Search him up if you don't know what he looks like)

The man began speaking. His voice sounded silky smooth and would attract a lonely female any day of the week.

"Welcome, my dear intruders, to my humble abode."

The man says this in a cheerful tone, the smile never leaving his face.

Yuri spoke for the maids "You have driven citizens from the Sorceror Kingdom insane with the miasma that was emitted from your fortress. Explain or face the power of our nation."

"Oh, I understand. Who is your king?"

"His name is Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, the leader of the 41 supreme beings and a true god of death."

"Hmm, I understand. Sorry about the people I drove insane. They ventured into my territory without asking or knowing what was in store for them."

"Well I'm sorry if that caused inconveniences to your nation, but those people were really big idiots. "

Yuri sighed, glad it was just an accident and that the resident of the fortress was not hostile.

However, Nabe was angry.

"How dare you offend Ainz-sama and not kneel and beg for mercy worm!"

"My my, it seems like negotiations have broken down. From the looks of it she doesn't want to negotiate."

"However, it seems like your king did not think long enough before picking your members here, he is stupid for doing that."

All the maids burned in anger at that statement. Even Yuri. Naberal just charged at him, lightning charging up in her hands, yelling.

"How Dare You Maggot!"

"I just stated my opinion. The Sorcerer Kingdom is supposed to be free nation after all."

The smile never left the mystery man's face.

Naberal attacked the smiling man.

" **[Dimensional Move]** "

The battle maid used this ability to appear behind the man, swing at him with her staff, trying to destroy him and his throne.

Naberal smiled in glee, thinking she has killed the one that insulted her master.

"My, My, you're a magic caster yet you still try melee attacks?"

Nabe's eyes opened wide in shock. Her strike had been stopped by a sword. A two handed sword with a skull at the crossguard. (It looks like Rebellion from Devil May Cry)

The man still sat on the throne with a smile on his face. He held the sword back with his right hand, effortlessly blocking the strike.

Nabe was a battle mage that could attack with melee weapons while casting spells. However, that meant her stats were split between spellcasting and melee. She could not defeat someone skilled at melee at the same level as her. She had no knowledge about the man's abilities so if he was a warrior, she was screwed.

" **[Dimensional Move]**

Naberal teleported back to her fellow maids.

No one from the new world she encountered could match Naberal's combat prowess so she was cocky. She cursed herself and went on guard.

"Careful, he's strong."

The man got up and stood in front of his throne.

The NPCs in Yggdrasil had no way to learn the levels of players. They were supposed to stay in their guilds as raid bosses or decorations. Therefore they could not use **[Discern Level]** or other spells like it. Therefore, the maid squad did not know how strong their foe was.

Yurr took charge.

"Entoma, with me! Naberal, you stay in the air and shoot him with spells! Shizu, you cover us!"

Nabe cast **[fly]** used **[Dragon Lightning]** against the mystery man. Shizu knelt down on one leg and shot at him. Yuri and Entoma charged in with their weapons.

The man still had the smile on his face even as he was pummeled with attacks. First he had to deal with Shizu. A hail of pink magic bullets came at him so he twirled his sword in his hand, blocking the shots. Shizu reloaded her gun. Next came Naberal's spell. A giant lightning dragon came at him and he slashed it in half with his sword. The dragon exploded in a burst of electricity in two halfs behind him, leaving the man unharmed.

However, Yuri used the attack as a smokescreen. As soon as the dragon was split Yuri charged in, ready to punch with her fist.

"Hyaa!"

The man merely smiled and pulled out a large, black revolver from his inventory and began to shoot at her, canceling her attack. (.45 long Colt from Trigun, Knives' not Vashes')

Yuri was surprised the man had another weapon as she blocked the bullet fired from the gun by crossing her gauntlets at the center of her chest. It knocked her back several feet.

Meanwhile, Entoma attacked from the side with her sword bug. This was blocked by the sword and the man shot towards her forehead with his revolver. Entoma's arm twisted in an unnatural way as she brought her shield in front of her face for protection. The bullet knocked her back several feet.

The man smiled seeing Entoma using her insectoid heritage to her advantage.

Meanwhile, Shizu started firing again. (She started firing 2 seconds after the dragon was chopped in half so things went by very fast.)

The man spun his sword to block the shots again but this time he shot back with his revolver. However, he fired through his spinning sword's spinning area.

Shizu's eyes widened. Not many people could have that kind of coordination with their limbs.

She was forced to roll to dodge the bullets. Meanwhile the maids regrouped.

"My my, I expected more from the Pleiades Battle Maids."

The maids were shocked, no one outside of Nazarick should have known their identities.

Yuri asked, "Who are you?"

"Let's just say that we are of the same world."

Yuri cursed. This man might prove to be a threat to Nazarick. He was definitely from their old world. He was strong and knew about them. Yuri wondered if the man encountered the supreme beings.

"Are you perhaps thinking that I will be a threat to the great tomb of Nazarick?"

Yuri's eyes widened and her face paled. How could he know about the tomb?

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say that I've heard of it"

Yuri cursed again. There was no way of getting a straight answer out of this guy.

"We have to use our full strength got it?"

"It doesn't matter if we die. This man is a threat to Ainz-sama!"

The maids solemnly nodded. Entoma equipped her thousand whip bug and threw away her sword, keeping her shield. Naberal buffed herself with **[Greater Luck], [Blessing of magic caster], and [Greater Damage]**. Shizu also buffed herself.

" **[No Reload], [Greater Firing Speed], [Eagleeye]"**

 **[No Reload]** removed the need to reload a gun. But it only lasted 5 minutes and had a cooldown of 1 hour. The second spell was self explanatory. **[Eagleeye]** increased her accuracy tenfold.

Lastly, Yuri readied herself to use her most deadly abilities.

"Oi are you done yet? I'm bored." The man said with the smile still on his face, taunting the maids.

Yuri clenched her teeth at the insult.

The maids began their attack.

Yuri suddenly appeared in front of the man, readying a punch. She was so fast that she left an afterimage. Yuri was a brawler so her punches were very potent.

" **[Sound Breaking Punch!]"**

Yuri punched the mystery man at the speed of sound. The man was hit in the stomach, all of his bones broken as he lied, broken and dying on the floor.

 **Back to Reality**

The man just grabbed the maid's arm after stabbing his sword into the ground and asked,

"Really? I was expecting more. This is starting to bore me."

Yuri smiled as the man was distracted.

Shizu suddenly shot at the man from behind. Shizu was an assassin so she was very agile. Yuri's attack bought her all the time she needed to sneak behind the man.

The shot came at the man. While keeping the smile on his face, the man grabbed his sword with his hand he used to grab Yuri's arm, twirling his sword to stop the bullets. He kicked Yuri in the chest at the meantime, knocking her back. However, when Shizu's bullets were blocked, they exploded, obscuring the man's sight. Entoma used this chance to wrap her whip bug around his sword arm while Naberal casted **[Maximise Magic: Chain Dragon Lightning]**

The whip held the man in place and he couldn't use his sword while the dragon-shaped lightning came at him.

The man smiled with a serene expression on his face and closed his eyes.

"Good"

The maids had triumphant looks on their faces seeing the man accepting his death.

"But not good enough!"

The man suddenly opened his eyes and pointed to the dragon with his revolver.

" **[Dragon Shot!]"**

Twin black dragons came through the barrel of the man's gun, each the same size as Naberal's lightning dragon. The black dragons tore the spell apart as the maids looked in shock. (Basically Hanzo's ult from overwatch but black instead of blue and the dragons are a lot bigger.)

The smile never left the man's face.

"I must say that strategy was quite well planned, but this battle comes to an end."

He reversed his grip on his sword, cutting through the whip bug as it hissed in pain. His hand was free and he jumped backwards, standing on his throne.

" **[High Noon]** "

 **[High Noon]** was a gunslinger attack that required time to charge but left the user vulnerable for its charging period. However, the attack sent bullets from the gun to every enemy in sight, the bullet speed and damage was multiplied by 500.

The attack began charging.

The maids each felt a sense of dread, like they were about to die no matter what they did. Entoma whimpered,

"Is this the end Yuri-oneesan?"

Yuri clenched her teeth. She would not let her sisters die. She couldn't. What would her creator say? However, she knew that she could do nothing about the situation. She knew that she was going to die and acknowledged it.

However, she would not go down without a fight. She charged up an attack.

" **[Sound Breaking Punch!]** "

While she was trying to punch the mystery man, her life flashed before her eyes as she closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

"Forgive me, Ainz-sama"

However death did not come. Instead her punch connected and the man was knocked out, unconscious on the floor. All the maids were surprised by this and they voiced their surprise.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!"

The maids, once they had captured the man, were on their way to Nazarick. A pathway was open through the miasma outside. While the occurrence was strange, the maids were too tired to think about something like that.

The maids did not kill the man because he could be a source of information for Ainz-sama. They put celestial uranium handcuffs on him that Shizu happened to have. Made by one of the blacksmiths of Nazarick.

However, the maids never recognised what the smile on the man's face represented. The smile that the man still wore, but changed. It represented knowledge when the maids first saw him. But now, the smile was one of triumph.

 **How was the chapter?**

 **Pls give me reviews so I can fix any errors**

 **State what you like and don't like**

 **BTW the mystery man is not my real OC**

 **He is the reaper but also not**

 **You'll see why in the next 2 chapters**

 **Mallador9000 out ;)**


	4. Interrogation of the Mystery Man

**Hello dear readers**

 **Thank you for the 300 reads it is appreciated**

 **Some have been asking who the mystery man is**

 **You'll find out in the next chapter**

 **I do not own Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **) by Maruyama Kugane**

Ainz Ooal Gown sat on his throne, surrounded by all the NPCs in the Great tomb of Nazarick (Except a few such as Neuronist and Rubedo.) The throne room was used as an interrogation chamber for the mystery man. Ainz wanted to talk to him in private but the floor guardians pleaded with him. The throne room was the safest location since all the NPCs were gathered and could fight a the room was large and not too crowded, sort of.

Ainz had heard a few troubling things about the mystery man. The man was probably a YGGDRASIL player. Ainz wanted to ask him who he was and see if he could be converted into an ally of Nazarick.

From the looks of it, he was not very strong since he was defeated by the battle maids, NPCs that he could tear through like tissue paper. However, the man could have held some power back to mock the maids and got cocky at the end.

The theory was probably correct. According to what the maids reported, the man got cocky at the end and used a high risk high reward ability and the maids took advantage of that. They were right to let the man live. He may have answer to all of Ainz's questions.

 **Maids: on their way back**

The maids were visibly shaken by their encounter with the mystery man. Yuri clenched her fists and teeth. Entoma had a look on her face like she was going to cry. Nabe was mentally troubled over how an insect was able to muster up that much power. Even the ever stoic Shizu was shuddering. The maids were relieved that none of them died and that the threat to Nazarick had been captured.

The maid squad was on their way back to their home, riding earthborne and guarded by 8 edged assassins and hanzos. The man's weapons were confiscated and had celestial uranium handcuffs on. He too rode on top of an earthborne. There were hanzos surrounding him, ready to attack if he became conscious.

Yuri attempted to start a conversation.

"How do you think he knew about us?"

Nabe answered.

"He knew about the home of the supreme beings as well." Naberal stated

"Yes, we must extract information from him at all costs.", said Shizu

 **30 minutes later, Throne Room in Nazarick**

The man still had his handcuffs on, standing before Ainz in the throne room. The NPCs did not remove his cloths, seeing that they had no effects that would actually protect him. They also checked for **[False Data Armor]** the spell that gave false data about the clothing. The spell was not cast upon the man's cloth and the floor guardians deemed it safe. They would not clothe him with items from the supreme beings' rooms. The man was not worthy to wear them.

However, having the man to be buck naked before the leader of the supreme beings was the height of disrespect, so they left him with his cloths. His weapons were confiscated though.

The man was calm with a smile on his face even he faced most of the NPCs of Nazarick and the overlord of death.

He stood before Ainz and Demiurge was displeased. How dare this mortal not prostrate himself before their god?

 **[Kneel]**

The man's smile widened, completely unaffected by **[Command Mantra]**

Demiurge's eye widened. This man was the most powerful foe he had encountered in the new world. He was above level 40, but he sensed that he surpassed the members of Blue Rose by so much that it wasn't even funny. He could be wearing a magic item that countered the effects of the ability bur Demiurge's sixth sense told him otherwise.

For the first time the man's smile broke. He said with a frown,

"I'm disappointed, Demiurge aka Jaldabaoth aka Creator of Blazing Inferno. **[Command Mantra]** only affects level 40 scrubs. You should have known that it would do nothing to me."

"Aren't you supposed to be one of the wisest beings in all of Nazarick?"

Demiurge and everyone else in the room (including Ainz) was shocked. How did the man know of Demiurge's title in Nazarick and his alias as the demon emperor? How did he know of Demiurge's reputation?

Ainz thought, "Yep, he's from YGGDRASIL. The question is who? Players knew about Demiurge's identity, but not about **[Command Mantra].** Since players less than level 40 could never get to his floor, he never used the ability, so how could this elf know about it?"

He did not think that the man was one of his friends because none of them even resembled him.

Ainz demanded, "How do you know about that?"

Ainz began radiating despair, he activated **[Despair Aura]** to be more intimidating.

"Let's keep that as our secret shall we?" with a mocking face and tone.

The man was completely unfazed by Ainz's ability, or was it an act? The smile on the man's face hid it all.

Albedo suddenly shouted, "How dare you disrespect Ainz-sama you lower life form?"

To not answer one of her love's question and being able to muster the nerve to use that mocking tone unacceptable for Albedo as she lost control of herself.

Albedo equipped Ginnungagap and jumped in the air to attack the man.

Ainz called out. He didn't want his source of information to be damaged. Albedo wielded a world item. Even though it was mainly used to deal area damage, it still packed a punch.

"Stop!"

"My my, the world item Ginnungagap. I thought you were supposed to be your master's shield, not his sword, Guardian Overseer Albedo, creation of Tabula Smaragdina."

Albedo's axe stopped a centimeter before the man's face as her face paled and she jumped back. How could the mortal have known the name of the world item Tabula Smaragdina gave her? More importantly, how could he know her creator's name? Who was this man?

Ainz suddenly stood up violently.

He shouted, "Enough! Who are you and what do you want!"

The man's smile left for the second time that day as he facepalmed.

Ainz and the other NPCs were shocked. They thought the man would keep the mocking smile on his face forever. The NPCs also gritted their teeth because the man dared to mock their master again.

"This guessing game was fun at the start but it's getting boring. You're not even getting close."

Ainz was confused.

"Wha?"

"I really thought you would recognise me out of all people, Momonga-san."

 **Who is the mystery man?**

 **What history does he have with Momonga?**

 **You'll find out next time**

 **Mallador9000 out**


	5. The Reaper's entrance

**This chapter, we will learn the identity of the mystery man**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **I won't be able to write as much next week because of schoolwork**

 **Sry**

 **I do not own Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **) by Maruyama Kugane**

Ainz gulped with his nonexistent throat.

"Who are you?"

"Momonga-san do I really need to show you?"

The mystery man sighed in defeat, seeing that Ainz wouldn't be able to guess his identity.

"I suppose I need to don't I."

The elf shattered the celestial uranium handcuffs by pulling his hands apart. Ainz gulped again because only players over level 80 could do that.

"I suppose you had the floor guardians equip world items to counter mine if I had one?"

Demiurge gasped at the fact that their plan had been discovered.

If the man had a world item and tried to use it, The guardians would stop him. Players who possessed a world item were immune to the effects of one. The NPCs had this ability as well.

Who was this man, to gaze into Demiurge's plan, the third most brilliant mind in Nazarick?

The elf man snapped his fingers and he was wrapped in purple shadows like a cocoon. The cocoon was beautiful and looked smoother than even the most finely cut gems in Nazarick. Ainz and the NPCs marveled at its beauty. Albedo thought about how romantic sending one of those to Ainz as a wedding gift would be.

Then, the cocoon disappeared and there was an explosion of purple raven feathers.

All the guardians gasped at this strange sight. When all the feathers landed, a man was revealed.

He wore purple a cape stretching to his thighs. The ends of the cape was torn and ripped. A purple hood covered his head. What appeared to be a mask served as a face. A pure black beak protruded from his face. His eye sockets had flaming purple lights instead of eyeballs, much like Ainz's but they looked like they were on fire.

His gloves had sharp claws at the end. He had shoulder pads that looked like giant black raven skulls. Purple feathers protruded from underneath it. Underneath the cape, he wore a futuristic military suit. He had a belt with grenades strapped to it.

In each of his hands he carried a large, pistol-like gun. The top of the guns looked like a thin raven skull. The eye sockets had the same glow as the Reaper's, but smaller.

(He basically looks like Reaper from Overwatch but the black parts of his uniform are a lot darker and he doesn't have the two strap things going all the way down to his boots. The weird, ripped piece of silk that covers his crotch has also been removed. As for his shotguns, they are so black that obsidian pales in comparison. I also removed the weird stitches he had on his guns.) (You'll see what I mean if you search up Reaper Nevermore skin.)

The NPCs prepared to attack the reaper seeing that he has drawn a weapon. Shaltear equipped her full set of armor and the pipette lance. Aura readied her whip. Albedo's world item never left her hands for the whole conversation after she pulled it out the first equipped her armor. Cocytus equipped God Slaying Divine Killer. The most powerful nodachi Warrior Takemikazuchi gave him, a divine class weapon.

Pandora's actor disguised himself as Touch Me, the strongest supreme being. He had no idea how to use the abilities and only had 80 percent strength of the original though. Sebas powered up with ki. Demiurge transformed to his true form. Mare readied his staff. The other NPCs prepared their most powerful attacks as well.

Everyone in the room sensed a powerful aura from the reaper. An aura as strong as the Holy Paladin Touch Me, but darker.

Ainz just asked, "Mallador-san?"

" **Huhuhu. It seems like you finally got it Momonga-san."**

The reaper's voice was harsh and raspy, like death on a cold morning.

Suddenly both began laughing. The NPCs looked at each other, confused.

Ainz's laugh was cut off halfway as he cursed his emotional suppression.

Mallador stopped laughing and frowned.

" **So you can't control it Ainz-san?"**

"The emotion suppression?"

" **Yes."**

"You can actually control it!?"

" **Yes, I feel emotion when I want to and I don't when I don't want to."**

"You are so lucky!"

"Why did I have to pick the elder lich?"

" **Haha, I know, right?"**

"That riddle was just like you."

" **I thought you would be able to solve one for the first time"**

" **I gave you tons of hints too."**

"You know me Mallador-san. Your riddles were always too complex for me."

Ainz paused.

Demiurge used this chance to ask.

"Excuse this servant for its foolish question Ainz-sama, but who is the man before you?"

"Oh? This is Mallador9000 Demiurge."

"But how do you know him, Ainz-sama?"

Demiurge had no idea who Mallador9000 was. Was this man one of Ainz's friends outside of the guild? His face flushed white after realizing that the man was probably good friends with his lord and master. After the complete disrespect they had offered the man, would their deaths be enough to atone for their mistake?

"Oh yeah, they wouldn't know about me. I never appeared before them in the guildhall before." Mallador thought

" **It is good to see you again Demiurge-kun."**

Demiurge was confused. He had never met the being in front of him before.

" **My name is Mallador9000."**

" **But you know me as The Reaper."**

Demiurge as well as the rest of the NPCs gasped.

Mare asked, "T-the R-reaper? A-As i-in t-the e-executioner of Ainz Ooal Gown?"

The Reaper was a legend among the NPCs. They have never seen him before but heard of him from the supreme beings. He was the harbinger of death and destruction. He was the Supreme being sent to kill any enemy of Ainz Ooal Gown and would alert the enemy Gods' Pantheon before casually strolling into their home, killing them all even with their preparations.

The Reaper was rumored to been seen only by the people he was going to kill, the members of his guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, and those he deemed worthy. He was so fierce that even the creators of the worlds were forced to strike a deal with him.

He was also so skilled that when he fought Touch Me, they tied.

The reaper's abilities were unknown and even his name and appearance were classified information. All the NPCs knew, was that the reaper was the executioner of Ainz Ooal Gown, the embodiment of the guild's wrath.

Ainz also confirmed that he was the real deal with his conversation. The recognition of what the being in front of them was suddenly registered in the NPCs' minds as they all knelt down before him.

Demiurge asked, "Oh, great lord, since you have decided to appear before us do you wish us to die?"

Mallador replied in a surprised tone.

" **No! Why would you think that Demiurge-kun!?"**

Then Mallador facepalmed remembering the thing he did in the game where the only time when someone saw him was when they were about to be PKed.

" **No. You are denizens of Nazarick. What would my friends say if I harmed you**?"

" **Oh, by the way. Pleiades you passed my test."**

The four maids were glad that they had passed and sighed in relief where the rest of the maids had expressions on their faces that signaled, "What did I miss?!"

The maids had been cursing themselves for fighting a supreme being and would punish themselves after they were dismissed.

" **However, you barely pulled through."**

" **I'm a little disappointed."**

The four maids lowered their heads in shame.

To disappoint one of the supreme beings was the worst thing an NPC could do. They equipped their weapons, prepared to kill themselves.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

" **STOP!"**

The maids looked at the Reaper in shock. The outburst that the Reaper unleashed was completely incoherent with his personality and his way of speech.

" **If you fail at something you just have to focus on never making the mistake again. Besides I said you passed didn't I?"**

The maids nodded, tears in their eyes. Moved by the kindness of the supreme being.

" **I'll tell you what you lacked so you could improve yourself."**

" **Yuri, you were a good leader at the start during the part with the miasma. However, couldn't you have blown the mist away with one of your abilities?"**

Yuri looked down in shame. She could have done that to look for a path to the structure before the mist came back. She had AOE abilities that could have blown the fog away.

" **Naberal, you attacked me immediately when I insulted Momonga-san. Do you know how many diplomatic incidents you can cause with that sort of thing?"**

Naberal gritted her teeth and cursed herself.

" **The same goes for all of you"**

Mallador pointed to the NPCs.

" **Don't attack people instantly if they say something bad about us. That is not good for our reputation."**

Demiurge asked "But my lord, we cannot control ourselves if someone insults the supreme beings." That is the height of disrespect."

" **You act when you're Jaldabaoth didn't you? You were able to fight Momonga-san. I don't see why the rest of you can't just see that as acting."**

Demiurge smiled at the genius of the supreme being. They did not need to change themselves. They just had to endure the anger and torture the insulter when they got their hands on them.

"Thank you for your wise words my lord. This foolish one is not worthy."

The reaper chuckled.

" **You have served Nazarick well and helped Momonga-san greatly. You are more than worthy. The same goe to everyone else in the room"**

" **Moving on. Shizu, why do you think I twirled my sword to deflect your bullets instead of just cutting them?"**

Shizu's eye widened. Why did the supreme being do that? He could have just sliced the bullets and use the momentum of the sword swings to attack the other maids.

" **I did that so you had a chance of actually shooting me."**

" **When I twirl my sword around, the blade is not everywhere at once and I twirled it extra slow so your bullets could pass through. You could have shot through the area of my sword. In face, I did that with my revolver just to show you the idea and the pattern of my sword.**

Shizu was beyond ashamed. The supreme being had to lower himself to such a degree just so she could learn but she did not? She felt as if she was a failure.

" **Entoma, you could have used your talismans as a distraction so Yuri, the most destructive of you could attack."**

Entoma was also ashamed as she thought about ways to improve herself.

" **Nabe, you should have buffed your teammates so they stood a better chance."**

The maids bowed, learning from their mistakes and thinking of ways to improve of themselfs.

Ainz then shouted. "We shall celebrate the return of Mallador9000!"

The NPCs roared in agreement. Ainz sat back down, a nonexistent grin on his skeletal face. He was glad that at least one of his friends was still with him. However, the next thing his friend said rid his face of that smile.

" **I'm sorry Ainz-san but I cannot attend the celebration. I appeared before you just to let you know that I was fine and to test the maids. I am very busy."**

"What for, Mallador-san?"

" **If you haven't noticed, there are certain nations and organisations that doesn't like a kingdom ruled by the undead."**

" **I've been keeping those people off of the sorcerer kingdom. If I didn't you would probably decimate them and ruin your reputation."**

"But how have you been doing that?"

Mallador chuckled in a sinister way.

" **Assassination of course. I took out the leaders or kings behind each organisation or nation along with anyone smart that might take their place."**

Ainz shook his head.

"You always were extreme in the most terrifying of ways."

"I understand. Go, and keep up the good work."

" **Thanks Momonga-san. I'm glad you understand."**

The reaper smiled, then frowned.

" **By the way Momonga-san"**

"What"

" **The Clementine girl you killed got resed." (resed is short for resurrected)**

Ainz started to panic

"WHAT!"

" **Don't worry, I took care of her before she could say anything useful."**

"Oh good."

Ainz signed in relief.

" **There are a few other things I would like to report."**

" **It would be a waste to use someone of Princess Renner's intellect as a pawn."**

" **She would make a fine area guardian."**

The guardians were shocked. To let a human that was not created by the supreme beings be in such a large position of power?

Ainz replied

"Yes, she should be granted a house on the 6th floor with her beloved Climb. She would make an excellent tactician for Nazarick.

" **Yes, Climb. Get on his good side for he will probably become one of the greatest warriors this world has ever known."**

Sebas gasped. The boy with no talent was to become a powerful warrior? He was happy for Climb and ashamed of his shortsightedness. The boy who he deemed to be a weakening was acknowledged to arguably the strongest supreme being? Sebas was shocked by how far into the future the Reaper could look.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Anything else Mallador-san?"

" **Yes. I have found out the identity of the people who brainwashed Shelter."**

Shealtear growed. She would rip the person who turned her against her master apart.

" **They were from the Black Scripture from the Slane Theocracy."**

"I suspected that already but thanks for confirming it. Now we can attack that country without any problems."

" **I see. Then good bye Momonga-san, we'll keep in touch with [message]."**

'Good bye Mallador-san."

Suddenly Demiurge called out

"Please wait Reaper-sama!"

" **You can call me Mallador-sama. What is it Demiurge-kun?"**

"It is not this lowly servant's place to judge the Supreme being's decisions, but wouldn't it be better for us to keep watch while you keep Ainz-sama safe?"

Demiurge had to say this. Even if he had to risk execution he had to say this. The Reaper was not known for his intelligence, but his fighting. Besides, wouldn't keeping both of the Supreme beings safe be a priority of Nazarick? The Reaper was the strongest in Nazarick and would be the best option in keeping their master safe.

Besides, the enemy had to fight through a sea of NPCs to get to the two supreme beings if Mallador stayed.

He knew the Reaper was powerful, but if the enemy had a world item, Demiurge shuddered at the thought.

" **That is good thinking Demiurge-kun. But one of my abilities lets me see any threats to Nazarick so I could instantly appear and eliminate the issue. "**

" **You don't have to worry about me. I have a few tricks up my sleeve after all."**

" **As for Momonga-san, or Ainz now. You NPCs are more than qualified to guard him."**

The Reaper then bowed to the NPCs.

" **I know that Ainz can be a bonehead sometimes but please do your best to protect him. Please."**

Demiurge smiled. There was nothing else to be said. The most powerful supreme being had just entrusted the safety of his friend to him and his fellow NPCs. To question his decision again would be extremely disrespectful. He also knew that the Reaper would not change his mind.

"I understand. Please keep safe, Mallador-sama."

"Yes, do keep safe, old friend."

Ainz said this while Mallador9000 disappeared without a trace with a snap of his fingers.

Ainz smiled

"Showoff."

 **Flashback**

The captain of the black scripture sat before the newly resurrected body of Clementine, former Black Scripture member.

They were in a private room illuminated by candles. The rooms had a ominous green glow to it and was used as an interrogation chamber.

Clementine was strapped to a chair next to a small, round table, with the captain on the other side.

"Speak traitor. What happened to you."

Clementine smiled with a killer's look in her eyes.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask for a maiden's secrets? Huhuhu."

"I don't have time for this! Speak or you will be tortured!"

The smile left Clementine's face as she remembered unpleasant memories.

"That guy in the black armor happened."

"I'm assuming you are talking about Momon. He killey you in a fierce battle?"

"No. He toyed with me. He didn't even fight me seriously."

The captain was surprised. Not many could take down a member of the Black Scripture, let alone beat them while toying with them.

Perhaps this Momon was powerful enough to become one of their members. Some leverage to get the Raven black warrior on their side would be nice.

"Did he show you any of his secrets?"

Clementine scowed.

"Yes he was this Eld…."

Clementine did not speak more as she vomited blood, then looked down at the gaping hole that used to be her chest area. Both her lungs and her heart was completely pulverized and the hole stretched all the way down to thee top of her stomach.

Clementine looked in shock, then died.

The captain was shocked. The best magic casters in the whole Slane Theocracy made this room teleport proof. So how did someone get in here?

He only saw the reaper for a split second. However, the being would always be imprinted in his brain. What he saw was a being stronger than Zeshi Zetsumei. A being able to kill everyone and everything in the Slane Theocracy like a walk in the park.

After the split second, the reaper was gone like he never existed.

But the captain knew that he existed. Oh how he wanted to believe that what just happened was just a dream. But there was evidence to counteract that belief.

One was the mutilated body of Clementine.

The other was a single purple raven feather.


	6. The Reaper's past

**Yo**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the Reaper's past and abilities**

 **By the time this chapter is out I would have already made changes to the other ones**

 **I removed most mistakes and added more details to them**

 **I suggest you check them out again.**

 **Thank you for the 800 reads**

 **The support has been overwhelming**

 **Warning though, gore might make this chapter rated m for mature**

The man sat on a chair with his VR headset, playing the game, YGGDRASIL. He was a soldier in the real world. He retired later on at the tender age of 30. It was a very young age to retire for any job.

However, he had seen enough. These days, he worked as a military instructor. Free from real fighting out in the warzones. The Nazi survivors of WWIII formed their own factions and one of them terrorized the countrysides of Japan. Their name was Millennium (Yes a hellsing reference) (I ran out of ideas ok?)

He was a commander in the japanese military, JSDF. The man was an excellent soldier and tactician. He did a good job in bolstering his squad and achieved great things with them. They were good friends too, until they died and left him all alone.

It was a mission to attack a Millennium warehouse and destroy their weapon supply. However, a squad of soldiers were lying in wait with assault rifles in hand. The intel they got was a trap. The enemy knew that the JSDF would send their most talented squad on an important mission such as this and planned to weaken Japan's military power with an ambush.

The squad got to the warehouse and spotted a bunch of guards. The squad started shooting them, using the plant life as camouflage. The guards didn't stand a chance. They were mowed down by the squad's M9000 assault rifles before they could even shoot back. Each member of the squad targeted a single guard, each fired at the same time, and quickly finished any other guard that was not covered by a squad member.

Saki, the pink haired, flat chested woman in the squad flashed the man with a v with her fingers. She also had a big grin on her face, showing her spotless, white teeth. They were probably fake.

The ability of the modern dentistry industry was great.

Unknown to the man, Saki had a crush on him. Since he was uninterested in love, and was still a virgin at the age 25, he had no way of discovering Saki's feelings.

The man kicked the door to the warehouse open. His squad had their assault rifles ready for any surprise attacks. You never know what could hit you.

The warehouse was dark, the only light coming from outside the door. The sunlight reached a certain point then stopped. Alex, the blond, muscular american immigrant, found a light switch with the help of the sunlight.

The lights went on, revealing a bare warehouse. Bare except of the row of Nazi soldiers pressed against the walls. Each one had a yellow and black uniform and a Gewehr 300 in their hands, ready to shoot.

There was no cover. The Nazis made sure of that. There was only the sounds of guns firing and the sick, smell of blood. The first to fall was Alex, shot in the forehead, then countless times in the chest, exposing his ruined intestines. He fell to the ground, limp and dead, a look of emptiness in his sea blue eyes.

The man had no time to mourn though, as he was preoccupied shooting back and trying to not get shot.

The Nazis were barely aiming. Since there was so many of them, they aimed for center mass among the JSDF squad. The exit was blocked by a hail of bullets, promising to mow down anyone that tried to escape. Satoshi did. The wisecracker and entertainer of the group. The squad was always entertained by his jokes and circus tricks.

He thought that his squad had no hope of winning and tried to run and call for reinforcements. He was mowed down. His rements barely resembled that of a human being's. The bullets ripped through his flesh and his bones, leaving him with countless wounds. His body resembled that of one of those pictures that showed a human's muscle tissue in science class.

Just like that, his team was mowed down before the man's eyes.

He and Saki were the last of their squadron and they shot back. The rest of their squad was eliminated so the Nazis focused their fire power upon them. The man was about to be shot when Saki ran in front of him, taking the bullets that were meant for him.

As the woman who loved him died, falling into his arms, she whispered one thing.

" _I love you"_

The man's eyes went wide when he heard that. He let go of the useless hump of mutilated meat that used to be a pink haired woman and observed her.

Time seemed to flow in slow motion. The right side of Saki's cheek was blown off, showing off her perfect fake teeth, now covered in blood. Grey brain matter flowed from her shattered skull, mixing up with her tears and blood. Despite all that and the fact that she looked like a demon with no left cheek, she still looked peaceful.

Then the man saw red, nothing but red.

An agent from the higher ups told him what happened later. He was in the hospital, recovering from multiple bullet wounds. When the black-clothed agent looked at the man, he showed fear in his eyes.

The agent told him that all the Nazis in that warehouse had been brutally slaughtered and mutilated in the most terrifying of ways.

After he recovered, he quit the military and became a gamer instead. Turns out that gaming was as adequate as any alcohol. He spent his days on Yggdrasil farming and PKing, keeping his mind off his memories.

His username was Mallador9000, named after the nickname Saki gave him. She said she got it from a book. His favorite number was 9000. It was part of the name of his favorite gun.

His avatar was extremely powerful. His character was often called The Reaper because he hunted players for the right amount of gold and items. Few saw him and lived, hence the name Reaper.

After he killed the players he hunted, he left behind a purple raven feather as a sort of signature.

The feather was made from an item he made himself with his enormous amount of gold and therefore, could not be replicated.

His species was called the Lord Shadow Wraith. The species was given to the most powerful Wraith in Yggdrasil. The species allowed the ability to travel to the Shadow Realm, **[Shadow Travel]**. The user could travel to the shadow realm and teleport anywhere they want on the map in that world. You could not teleport into a dungeon or guild hall of course.

The ability was very overpowered and protected Mallador's reputation of only appearing near the person he was going to kill.

Once, Mallador was paid to kill a certain person. When he tried, Touch Me stopped him because of his obsession about justice. They dueled until both of their health almost reached 0. After the fight, Mallador was invited to Touch Me's guild. Mallador accepted the invitation and was accepted into Ainz Ooal Gown.

However, the Devs did not like the amount of hate they received for the Reaper.

"Fix the game! That guy is too op!"

That is what most of them said. Some were hunted multiple times by Mallador to be lowered them to a certain level. They ragequit the game, never coming back. Therefore the Devs made a deal with Mallador. They didn't want to ban him because of his skill at the game and some of the Devs were even friends with him.

Therefore, the DEVs offered Mallador a deal. They told him that he could only accept mission to kill entire guilds of level 100 players in their guild halls and had to tell the guilds about his arrival one day prior to his assault. They would get the time to prepare for the attack and actually stand a chance against the Reaper.

The Devs thought that this would give the victims an actual chance against their assailant and would possibly kill him.

This idea did not work of course. The guilds were slaughtered even with their preparations. The reaper was probably the most skilled and op player in Yggdrasil. His quick reaction speed from being a soldier helped.

He could counter the enemy's spells a second after they were cast.

Touch Me was only able to tie with him with his op combination of his defensive abilities and skills that made him the most powerful tank in Yggdrasil.

However, Mallador was able to lower his health to near 0. If he could do that to the truesilver Paladin, what changed did the other players have?

Mallador and Touch Me were tied for 1t place on the Yggdrasil leaderboard, The players on the leaderboard were organised by their total kills in PvP and their contribution to their guild.

Since Mallador had no guild before joining Ainz Ooal Gown, he was first place only because he had the most kills in PvP in the game, beating the second placed player by 1000 kills.

The Dev also gave Mallador another requirement however. He would have to track down any hackers and abusers of the game and kill them. This would instill fear into the hearts of those people and make them stay on the righteous path.

In other words, Mallador was the Devs' enforcer. Simply banning the offenders wasn't enough. The Reaper was to kill and humiliate them so they would learn their lesson.

When this message appeared in Mallador's mailbox, there was a message from Munakata, his best friend among the devs. They usually went out for drinks on sundays and talk about their lives.

The message said, "Give Em hell."

Mallador had smiled since that message was definitely something his old friend would say.

He enjoyed the game to its fullest, it was fun, until the end came.

 **This chapter was primarily about the Reaper's background**

 **Next chapter will be about his experience during the final days of Yggdrasil**

 **It will talk about his abilities**

 **Peace out**


	7. The End of YGGDRASIL

**Yo**

 **Sry for the long wait**

 **I was taking a short break**

 **Tests are stressful**

 **This chapter should show you just how op my OC is**

 **Pervysagechuck, there will be a flashback on the Reaper's perspective when he killed Clementine somewhere in the next few chapters**

Mallador thought

"Not bad way to end the game. Not bad at all."

Then a glowing silver arrow came at him, shot with the ranger ability, **[Silver Striker].** It shot an anti ethereal silver arrow at the enemy. The ability was designed to be used against physical damage resistant opponents such as the reaper.

Mallador suddenly turned into a thick, dark mist the size of his own body, avoiding the arrow and appearing behind the ranger. The ability was called **[Wraith Form]** It let players turn into mist to evade attacks. Of course, people who attack the mist using magic or other anti ethereal attacks could still hit the user. Therefore, it took great reaction speed and a good character build to properly utilise it. It also had a certain time consuming period where it charged up for 2 seconds and left the user vulnerable.

Mallador had both. His character was a gunslinger. The class had several ways to make the user's abilities faster and lessen the cooldown time and reduces time needed to charge up the abilities. One of them was **[Quickdraw]** The passive lowered every ability's charging time and cooldown by a whole 3 seconds. This ability was only given to level 90 gunslingers.

In real life, Mallador was an ex veteran soldier. This meant his reaction speed was the best of the best.

The high shadow wraith had a lot of race based abilities. Mallador combined wraith and gunslinger abilities to create an almost broken character. He also had abilities from sub classes as well.

The ranger turned around only to get blasted by a shotgun right in the head, halving her health. The ranger and the rest of her team were all wood elves. They were part of the guild Seraphim.

Seraphim was supposedly the most powerful guild. They were idolised by the Yggdrasil community, every player sought to join their ranks. They were the most powerful after all.

This was not true. Seraphim was above Ainz Ooal Gown on the Yggdrasil leaderboard, however, this was because they had over 200 members, also with the second third and fourth best players in Yggdrasil among them.

But if Ainz Ooal Gown fought with them, the earlier would be the overwhelming victor. The Guild leaderboard was actually programed to rank players by how much gold they had stored up in their guild treasury. Since Seraphim had 200 members and they did endless farming, they were able to beat Ainz Ooal Gown, the second best guild in the game by 10,000 gold. (This was not a lot in the Yggdrasil)

The team fighting Mallador was lead by Rar'khan Bethir, the second best player in Yggdrasil. He was a swordsman and gunman who specialised on 1 on 1 duels. He would use his sword and revolver together to greatly damage his opponent's health.

The ranger was dressed in all green with a hood on her head. (She looks Alleria windrunner from Wow) (Sry, I give up with the description) The elf looked quite stunned as the next shot from the Reaper's next shotgun killed her avatar.

The team of elves backed off and looked upon the form of the reaper, who was standing quite straight with a mask on his face, blocking any expressions from showing, not that they could because in game characters did not have faces that moved.

They knew better than to resurrect their fallen teammate. They would be killed if they tried.

The reaper was dressed in black except for his white futuristic mask. (Reaper with default skin) The elves knew that they were going to die. The best player in Yggdrasill stood before them. However, they would not go down without a fight.

Mallador thought back to what had happened.

 **Flashback**

As he logged in, he appeared in the dark throne room of Shadowcrown citadel. This place was modeled after Icecrown citadel in one of the ancient warcraft games. Mallador had a love for those antiques. The lore was just… ensnaring. He modeled all of his structures in the shadow realm after structures in Wow.

Shadowcrown Citadel resided in the Shadow dimension but could be brought into the physical dimension if Mallador wished it. This was one of the advantages of being a lord Shadow Wraith. Mallador could open portals to the Shadow dimension and even let his structures materialise in the physical realm anywhere. Not in dungeons and guild bases of course.

This was not too overpowered in Yggdrasil because players could teleport to their guild halls at will. The portal was more of a nuisance than anything else in the game.

His throne room was grand. Two football fields full of room, tall ceiling that reached into the sky, everything a throne room should be. The floor had the faces of tortured souls carved into it. The walls were made of pure, smooth black walls. The ceiling had majestic black chandeliers formed up in rows, each lit by a purple fire.

The throne was mostly made using a higher tiered version of the material used to make the walls, which made it look darker and smoother. Two purple gems were imbued to the armrests of thee throne, making them comfortable for hands to rest upon. There was also a large one in the back. (More grand version of the one in ch 3)

Mallador, like Momonga, had a habit of talking to himself because of his loneliness. This loneliness was amplified by the giant tower he constructed that hosts none other than himself. He had no NPCs and nor did he want to. He had no time to make them. Mallador had to help his guild and check for threats.

Ever since the 1000 player invasion of Nazarick, Mallador has been going around and keeping watch of any players who sought to do something that again. When there was, he exterminated them. The other players heard of this and decided to leave Ainz Ooal Gown alone.

Now, he sat on his throne.

"I should go say goodbye to Momonga-san."

Mallador thought about just teleporting to Ainz Ooal Gown with his guild badge. A guild badge let a player teleport to their guild hall. It could not be used during combat and was distributed to all guild members during the Faraway Land expansion.

The guildies were always complaining to the DEVs to make accessing their guild hall easier. They had to travel via mount which was very time consuming. There was 7 worlds in Yggdrasil, each one of them was very large. If you wanted to get from one side of the map on Midgard to the other, it would take at least 3 hours with the fastest flying mount.

Therefore, guild badges were very helpful to most players.

The Faraway Land Expansion was the third one in the game. It introduced a land not unlike Japan and placed a new continent on Midgard. It introduced the Samurai class, the Ninja class, the oni species, and the Kitsune species, the talismancer class, and the youkai species. The samurai was a new branch of the warrior class while the Ninja class was a branch of the thief class. The Yokai was a branch of the ghost species, the oni class branched off of demon, and the Kitsune was its own species entirely. The talismancer was a variation of the mage class.

Warrior Takemikazuchi had his guildmates to kill him many times so he would be back to the level where he could choose the Samurai Class.

The man was always a fan of the Japanese classics. The expansion was his dream come true.

Mallador decided that he would take his mount to Nazarick, enjoying the scenery in the game one last time before it vanishes for good. The reaper was sad that the members of his guild left. While the spots of his old teammates in his heart could never be filled, his new squad, no, his new family, took up a new spot on his heart entirely.

Now, new holes appeared in his heart.

Mallador and Momonga feverishly held their guild together, hoping that their friends would come back. None did. IRL, Mallador had a pained expression on his face. He remembered all of the memories he had with the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Touch Me, the leader, the inspiration, the guy who always had your back. Perononchino, the perverted goofball. Bubukuchagama, the sadistic oneesan. Tabula Smaragdina, the moe loving horror nerd. Mallador smiled. He could name their qualities, good and bad, until the cows came home.

However, Mallador did not have that much time. There was 10 minutes left until the game ended. He wanted to talk to Momonga for one last time.

He got out of his structure via teleportation. Mallador had great control over the Shadow Realm and could bend distance by materialising in it, then back in the physical realm. Mallador was the only one given the Lord Shadow Wraith race so he was the only person who could access the shadow realm. The ability was kept top secret and not even his guild members knew about it. They always get annoyed when he suddenly appears behind them then suddenly vanishes like he was never there, almost like Batman.

Once, he scared Momonga so much by appearing behind him, saying hi, that the guildmaster dropped the cup of hot coffee that he was enjoying in real life, spilling it on the his floor. Momonga got pissed at him for that, which was highly unusual due to the guildmaster's shy and forgiving nature.

The Shadow Realm was a carbon copy of the physical realm, except everything had a shade of purple to it, caused by the air of the dimension, according to the lore. Mallador could phase through them without being noticed. He could only be detected with the most powerful detection spells and charms.

Mallador could open portals of all sizes to that place. He could also choose to let the realm's air out or not when making a portal. He could also control the concentration of the air. The shadow realm's air is deadly to any other being in any other realm. Since Mallador is the only Lord Shadow Wraith, he is the only one capable of accessing the realm, making him immune to the its air. There are also no inhabitants in the shadow realm, only a copy of the physical world. Depending on the concentration, the miasma could knock someone unconscious, break their minds, kill them, or melt their very existence. (About why the maids' hearthstones didn't work, being covered by the shadow realm's air counts as being in another dimension.)

Mallador could travel to anywhere on all the words on Yggdrasil with the Shadow Realm. He just had to set waypoints on specific locations on the map. There was an unlimited amount of waypoints he could set and he could also put waypoints on people and teleport next to them. Mallador could instantly teleport to a waypoint in the shadow realm, then go back to the physical realm at that location. He could not teleport within people of course. Being allowed access to the shadow realm made Mallador very overpowered, and it helped his reputation. However, keeping track of the waypoints was hard, he could not name them. He could only see glowing purple dots on the map where his waypoints were.

Mallador opened his map and teleported to the location just outside of Shadowcrown Citadel. He appeared before the front gates of the magnificent structure, each 10 meters wide and 15 meters tall. The doors were black and portrayed the agonized faces of thousands.

Mallador snapped his fingers and materialized in the physical realm, his majestic citadel was nowhere to be seen.

" **[Shadow Charger]** "

Suddenly, a horse made of pure shadow appeared before the Reaper. The horse was made solely of shadow energy and looked like a concentrated cloud of black mist. It had purple eyes that looked like they were on fire. It could also fly. (no wings though)

Mallador used the mount a lot in the shadow realm, exploring the locations there so he could set waypoints. However, as he explored the entire map in the game, he no longer needed the steed. It seemed fitting that he would use it for one last time.

He got on his shadowy mount. The horse neighed, which was one of its animations. It sounded extremely sinister, almost like an echo of a normal horse's neighing.

Mallador launched into the skies with the mount, going at incredible speed to his guild base, Nazarick.

The graphics of the game were surreal. He could almost feel the breeze on his face. He saw all the dungeons, guild bases, and monsters under him as he flew straight towards Nazarick.

Soon, he flew into the jungle that hid his guild base, he observed the monsters on the ground, appreciating their realistic beauty once more.

When he was directly above the great tomb, Mallador marveled at its beauty. He then reminded himself that this was the first floor, the ugliest of all the levels of Nazarick. The 1st floor resembled a greek or roman temple, a small one at that.

However, if one traveled through its other floors, they would find them overwhelmingly beautiful.

Mallador landed in front the first floor, walking towards it.

He had a smile on his face in real life and he was feeling bittersweet emotions.

"I'm coming, Momonga-san." Mallador said softly.

Suddenly, a voice came from one of the trees behind him. A young man's voice started to speak excitedly.

"Ok, I've got the world item, time to destroy the hated guild!" We will accomplish something no other player has done, successfully raid Nazarick!"

Mallador thought in his head.

"Uh oh"

They probably had a world item that they were going to use against the great tomb. He had to stop them.

The invaders planned to use the world item **[Susa Ibhola]** (Search it up on google translate, its in zulu). It could erase an entire guild hall even if it was protected by other world items, this made it one of the 20 world items.

Mallador knew that Nazarick was being protected by world items, but everyone knew that. These people would not try doing something if they knew it wasn't going to work.

The Reaper equipped his two shotguns. (hellfire shotguns from overwatch) They were hellfire shotguns, each shot did massive amounts of damage and could harm ethereal beings with 4 shots per clip, a reload speed of 2 seconds, and a firing speed of 0.7 seconds.

Mallador pointed the shotguns towards the direction of the attackers.

The group of invaders moved out of the trees and into sight. Once they saw the reaper they were shocked and filled with fear. They knew that the player before them was the most powerful one in the game and they knew that he would defend his guild to the death.

JohnJohn, the druidic healer of the team said, frightened with a scared expression on his real life face and sweat dripping down his neck,

"Is that who I think it is?"

Mallador then said in his harsh and raspy voice,

" **Leave this place or DIE!"**

The Yggdasil chat system worked wonders.

The team was made up of elves, their leader being Rar'khan. Mallador recognised the second best player in Yggdrasil. (Touch me isn't in second because he was tied with Mallador) The elf was good, but not good enough.

Rar'Khan inspired his teammates.

"He is but one player! We belong to the best guild in the game! We have the Advantage!"

His teammates accepted the encouragement without question. The game was ending. Nothing mattered now. They just wanted to have some fun before the end. Because of this method of thought, they would take the Reaper on. Something they would have never done normally.

The team stood their ground and prepared to attack.

Mallador said in real life with an amused expression,

"Well well, this fight might actually be fun."

 **Present Time**

The Reaper reloaded his shotguns. The reloading animation would be considered cool by a certain group of people. Mallador threw away his shotguns and pulled out two more from his inventory. The discarded shotguns disappeared with a blue light.

The elves took this chance to attack Mallador.

" **[Holy Slash]"**

" **[Furious Thrust]"**

" **[Call Greater Thunder]"**

Mallador smirked in real life.

"They took the bait."

" **[Shadow Step]"**

Mallador's body was covered with a miniature black cyclone as he teleported behind the elves. His body was covered by the cyclone again as he appeared, then it vanished. He evaded the spell and the two other attacks. He was a foot behind JohnJohn, the healer.

The teleportation spell let the user evade all attacking spells and attacks during use.

The elves' formation was strategic, their two melee attackers were at the front. A paladin with a tanky build, Giza, defended the healer and mage at the back. JohnJohn and Nebula. A paladin with an offensive build, JoanArc, and Rar'Khan was in the front, as the melee attack force while Nebula dealt more damage and JohnJohn healed the melee attackers.

Mallador knew about this formation. He had seen it many times before. To many, it was extremely effective and some teams actually completely relied on the it and had no adaptability. He had invented ways to counter this formation in his many years of Yggdrasil.

The Reaper was a solo player so he had to fight entire teams or even guilds all alone. This fight was just a walk in the park for him.

Giza stepped in front of Mallador, defending Johnjohn.

" **[Holy Fortification]"**

The spell reinforced the paladin's defence by 10 percent for a short amount of time.

Mallador smiled. Giza was trying to block any attacks aimed at JohnJohn. However, the paladin did not cast any other spell so he was vulnerable to snare spells.

" **[Shade Choke]"**

Suddenly, Giza's in game avatar, a bulky blond elf male with a handlebar mustache and sea blue eyes, was lifted up in the air, legs swinging about with his hands on his throat.

Mallador thought with a grin, "This choking animation always impress me. But the expression doesn't show on their faces though." He frowned as he said the last part.

 **[Shade Choke]** was a shadowmancer spell that choked an enemy and held them in place for a short amount of time. It could not be used against bosses and players who had protection against snaring spells like it. Giza made a mistake when he didn't defend against snaring abilities. He left JohnJohn, the healer, wide open.

The shadowmancer class could only be taken by Lord Shadow Wraiths. The class somewhat resembled the esper class (Yes that is a reference) and had several aoe abilities. That is why Mallador chose it. (Gunslingers did not have a lot of aoe abilities)

The lore behind the shadowmancer was that if one was skilled enough in controlling the energies of the shadow realm, they could bend the its power to their command. Basically, the user could manipulate the enemy's shadows. The lore was focused on this aspect.

Apparently a shadow is a representation of the copy of the person or object in the Shadow Realm, so even if a person's shadows appear to be gone, the person has a form in the shadow realm and therefore had a shadow that could be manipulated.

Some of the classes abilities also worked on objects. However, there was few of these abilities that were actually useful.

The shadowmancer class was one of the reasons the Reaper was so overpowered. He paired the class's abilities with his gunslinger abilities to create a devastating combo. The class was specialised in stealing, incapacitating, and knocking back enemies. When someone paired these abilities with the gunslinger's heavy and quick damage, they would get a character who could combat entire teams by themselves.

The class combination was what made Mallador so overpowered. He had a few other classes on his character but they were not as important as the gunslinger and shadowmancer classes.

JohnJohn attempted to stall Mallador for time. Druids did not have a lot of movement in Yggdrasil. This made them vulnerable. JohnJohn knew this, that is why he attempted to sow the reaper down and alert his team. He needed to keep his distance. Shotguns had ridiculously high damage output at close range, so JohnJohn kept away.

" **[Summon: Great Vine Protector]"**

A giant green giant formed from the ground. First, it looked like a few vines were stitching themselves together, but it soon turned into a humanoid figure. The giant was covered by patches of moss and had dim, red, eyes. It let out a devastating roar and ran towards the Reaper, who was also running forward, not wanting to waste time.

Meanwhile, the three attackers realised the peril their healer was in and rushed to his aid. Mallador saw that he had no time to deal with the giant and teleported behind the healer again, this time, right behind him.

The attackers were almost to the healer when the Reaper appeared right behind him and shot him twice with his shotguns, killing JohnJohn.

The druid turned around just in time to get blasted in the face twice, each shot halving his hp. He yelled in frustration in real life, scaring his neighbors who lived in the apartments next to him, and logged out of the game. He went to bed after. It was late in real time.

Rar'khan cursed. The healer was dead. It would be quite difficult getting his hp back now because he was a warrior and a gunslinger.

Meanwhile, the green giant disintegrated into blue particles because its creator was dead. Giza, who had recovered from the choke spell cast on him, attacked the Reaper with one of his holy spells. Since Mallador was an undead, he was weak against holy spells. Most of them could harm him in his ethereal form too.

Giza ran up to Mallador with a battle cry and attacked. He wielded a two-handed greatsword. It looked plain but had a red gem decorating the hilt. The Tank was a modest man. He didn't want his weapons to look high and mighty.

" **[Holy Slash]** "

Giza's great sword glowed with a yellow light as he brought down upon Mallador's head. Mallador turned to face him and casted a spell.

" **[Shadow Push]"**

Giza was pushed back several feet by an unknown force. When the pushing force stopped, he attempted to charge at Mallador again, this time greeted by 4 shots from his shotguns.

Giza finally covered the distance again, ready to use **[Holy Slash]** again. Just when he was casting the spell however, Mallador used the increased speed of his **[Wraith Form]** to get behind him and shoot him twice more from behind.

Giza's health bar was in the yellow now, down to 40 percent. Two more shots would kill him. The tank panicked as he started casting protective spells on himself, not realizing that Mallador was reloading.

Two seconds later, Mallador finished reloading and Giza casted a variety of holy and physical protection spells on himself. The other 3 teammates have catched up with him now. The three attackers readied their weapons around Giza, Nebula in the back.

Since the team had no healers, Giza could not recover his hp, making him almost useless at this point. He stayed back and protected Nebula as the other 2 attacked. Nebula began casting spells.

"[ **Divine Judgement]** "

" **[Atomic Slash]"**

" **[Brilliant Radiance]**

Joanarc was a paladin with a character focused on offence. He wielded 2 short swords and had low armor. Rar'khan was a warrior and gunslinger whose style focused on melee with his broadsword and only used his revolver for support. His armor was near nonexistent. He was completely focused on offence.

The Reaper took the spell head on. It was able to take off 20 percent of his hp bar. He did not worry however, as that spell did not hurt him too much, and he did not plan to be hit again.

" **[Shadow Step]"**

Mallador appeared behind the tank and the mage as they expected. The elves wanted to lure him into an ambush when he teleported and did not cast any anti teleportation two elves both attacked the Reaper at the same time. Giza attacked with a ranged holy spell in fear of losing the rest of his hp.

" **[Hammer of Judgement]"**

" **[Sharks Cyclone]"**

Mallador used his wraith form to evade the cyclone, phasing through it, only to see a glowing , yellow hammer flying at him. Mallador continued to fly forward in his wraith form, ignoring the hammer, which took off 20 percent of his hp bar.

" **[Armor piercing Rounds]"**

" **[No Reload]"**

Armor piercing rounds would let Mallador ignore 50 percent of the enemy's armor and extra armor added by spells. It only enhanced the amount of ammo left in the weapon's clip either. **[No Reload]** which increased the guns' clip limit to infinity wouldn't work with this spell because the devs thought it would be too overpowered. Instead, the first 4 rounds in each of the guns were enchanted.

Mallador turned back into his physical form right in front of Giza and started shooting him. Due to his already low health, he died with 3 hits from the shotguns.

The two attackers were running back, Rar'khan was shooting at Mallador with his revolver. Mallador switched to his wraith form and the shots passed through him.

The Reaper covered the distance to Nebula and the mage was down in 2 shots. His reaction speed was not good enough to escape his predicament. He too, logged out and went to bed.

Rar'khan was desperate now. His plan would fail miserably and he would always be known as the second best, the guy that was almost there, the pitiful hard worker. He just wanted to achieve one more great feat, a feat that would put even Mallador9000 and Touch Me's to shame. The achievement would be the destruction of Nazarick.

In reality, Rar'khan was a shut in, desperate for attention from his peers. Attention that he never got. He gained some popularity by becoming the second best player in Yggdrasil and people swarmed him for a while, asking for his secrets. He was even accepted by the top guild.

However, that attention lessened over time. Touch Me and Mallador 9000 were the best players in the game and he was just the second best. His friends had enough of Rar'khan's bragging and even distanced themselves from him because of his strange hobbies.

Destroying Nazarick would grant the elf player attention for months to come. He was recording the game as proof. He did not want his plan to be foiled and was ready to do anything to save his plan.

"Cover me! I'll destroy Nazarick, you hold him off!"

JoanArc nodded, acknowledging his leader's command. He stepped back to Rar'khan, guarding him.

Meanwhile, Rar'kahn held up a glowing yellow orb the size of his hand. It reflected a sharp light, enough to temporarily blind a person in real life.

Mallador, seeing the world item, used his Shadowmancer skill to look at the details of the object.

" **[Shadow Appraisal]"**

The spell used the powers of the shadows to appraise a magic items. It worked on almost every item in the game.

Suddenly, Mallador facepalmed in real life, clenching his teeth, pained at the amount of cringe he just felt.

"Are you kidding me?" Mallador said in real life.

The world item, [ **Susa Ibhola]** , was a world item that destroyed an enemy guild hall, at the cost of the user's own guild hall, it could not be used if one wasn't in a guild. However, the description clearly stated that it wouldn't work on a guild base that stored one of the 20 supreme world items.

In other words, the would be raiders were never a threat in the first place. Mallador felt stupid for fighting them. He could have spent the time with Momonga.

Rar'khan had already activated the world item with a smile on his face, only to have that smile disappear as the world item didn't even touch Nazarick. Rar'khan was busy trying to figure out what had just happened and JoanArc was spamming abuse in the team chat.

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?! F**** EXPLAIN RAR'KHAN!"

The elf players knew that the world item did not have a delayed effect, so what had happened? Rar'Khan and JoanArc was contemplating what had happened when they both reached their conclusion at the same time. They both read about the details of the world item, and they suddenly remembered what they had forgot. The plan to destroy Nazarick was hatched the day the game ended, so there was not a lot of time to prepare. The team of elves had forgotten a key part of the item's lore, and that was what messed them up.

JoanArc immediately logged out in a burst of rage, yelling so loud in real life that his sleeping neighbors got up and called the peacekeepers.

Rar'Khan's in game avatar's face leaned downwards and was silent and unmoving. Mallador could only assume that he unplugged his VR headset in a fit of rage and threw it on his floor, rampaging to who knows where in real life.

The elf players had all spent their monthly salaries on their quest to get the world item. It also took month of preparations to finally beat the dungeon that held the item. They could not accept the fact their hard work had been foiled by a simple item's lore description.

Mallador began laughing in real life. He could not believe the stupidity of the elf players. He was also slightly angry that they wasted his time that he could have spent with his guildmate.

"Noobs."

"Anyway, I do have a world item that I keep in my inventory to counter enemy world items. I should use it now, as a last hurrah."

Mallador pulled out a blood red orb the size of his hand out of his inventory, it shone red, like a red light.

The object was the **[Orb of Soulsteal]** The ball would make a complete copy of another player's' character and gear and allow the user to freely switch to that body whenever they wanted. The user was even able to design the switch animation.

If the body died the user would automatically revert to their original form, losing the character forever.

Mallador used the orb on the elf player and copied his entire character design.

He smirked.

"The guy won't be needing that anytime soon."

Suddenly, a red orb appeared on the right corner of his vision. If it was touched, the user would switch to their other form. Mallador was satisfied.

That is, until he realised that there was 3 seconds left until the server shutdown.

"Oh crap! I need to tell Momonga good bye!"

" **[Messag…}"**

There was not enough time as the game ends..

 **Sorry guys about the long wait**

 **But this chapter was pretty long for my standards**

 **There, some of Mallador's abilities and weapons.**

 **The origin of his other form.**

 **Satisfied?**


	8. The Katze Plains

**Hello**

 **And goodbye**

 **And hello again!**

 **Please review my stories, I need as much feedback a I can**

 **Good or bad**

 **Also I will be using italic for character thoughts and the It's easier to do**

 **Saves time**

 **Also items will also be bolded**

 **Without further ado**

 **Lets begin ;**

" **What the hell? Where am I?"**

Mallador thought this while carefully examining his surroundings, His flaming purple eyes moved over every detail to his surroundings as he turned slowly.

The Reaper was in a place covered by white mist that, for some reason, he could see through just fine.

Mallador cursed and placed his left hand under his chin. He had a habit of doing that when he was thinking.

 _It seems I am in some sort of mist infested land. But how can I see through the fog?_

" **This can't be a new Yggdrasil expansion. I can actually smell. The health department would never allow smell to be inputted in a game."**

Ever since a Yggdrasil player died of an allergy by smelling a peanut like fragrance item in the game, the devs were repeatedly flamed by the community and the health department, forcing them to remove the simulation of smell in the game.

In Mallador's home, his room was damp and dusty. He was too busy playing Yggdrasil to clean. Only when he needed to, which was once every month. The Reaper knew too well what his room smelled like, and the new smell in the strange land was not of his home.

Suddenly, Mallador's head started aching as he screamed out in pain and knelt down. Then, a message filled his vision, covering everything else.

 _Yeah, I'm definitely not in the game anymore._

The Reaper began to read the message before his eyes.

Hello Mallador-san. As a final present from me to celebrate Yggdrasil in its glory days, you get some new gear :) Thanks for playing, Munakata Subaru.

Mallador's smiled inside his mask.

" **That bastard really gets me"**

The Reaper was very much into collecting cool looking gear or items with overpowered stats, no matter if he couldn't use them, no matter if he couldn't keep them for long. He just craved the feeling of having something solid to reward himself for his hard work. His friends knew that.

Mallador's eyes drifted down to the bottom of the message as he finished reading the words from his friend. Laying eyes on his new items for a first time.

Mirst, Mallador marveled at the items' beauty. It fit his imagery as the Reaper. A crow mask was covered by a purple hood. A torn cape stretched to the thighs. Two shotguns looked forward menacingly with their two purple eyes.

Mallador's eye shined brightly like distant stars. His drool almost came out of his mouth. He was a massive weapon nerd.

" **Munakata-san, you have outdone yourself."**

Mallador knew that the items were made by Munakata because the Dev was the only one who could make something so full of detail. He was the head of the devs after all.

Then, his eyes widened in shock, and he screamed out in outrage.

" **WTF! THAT IS TOO OVERPOWERED! JEEZ!"**

The Reaper had received a set of armor and two shotguns. They were possibly the most overpowered items in Yggdrasil.

Reaper's Mask (world item): Forged in the depths of the Shadow Realm, this mask brings death to the living. _Gives wearer ability to see through any illusion, camouflage, disguise, fog, etc._

Reaper's Coat (world item): Worn by ancient kings of the Shadow Realm, this coat is imbued with their wisdom. _Gives user increased intelligence, completely nullifies all attacks in tier 8 or below to wearer._

Reaper's Pantaloons (world item): Sewn together by the fates of the shadow realm for the worthy. _Gives user 40% extra movement speed. Lowers effect time of movement slowing spells and abilities by 75%. Lowers cast time of shadowmancer spells by 100%._

Reaper's Boots (world item): Worn by the best shadowmancers. _Gives user more control and power in their shadowmancer spells abilities. User moves faster in the Shadow Realm._

Reaper's Shotguns (world item): Tears through the souls of Physical objects, killing even the divine and unholy. _Does damage to every type of enemy. Does not require reload. Players killed can not be resurrected. Anyone hit with the weapon will have -50% speed, attack, and defence for 30 seconds._

Set Bonus: _Takes 80% less damage from physical attacks in physical form. 80% less damage from ethereal attacks in Wraith form._

Mallador was still shocked by the stats of his new gear.

" **He must have done this because the game was ending. If I were to use this gear against players the devs would never hear the end of it. Geez, and everything is in the world items category. Does that mean I'm immune to world items? That is the most overpowered thing about this gear. Still, I have to watch out for world items like [Susa Ibhola] that can be used on world item users though. But still, I'm op now."**

The Reaper then equipped his newfound gear, keeping his old one in his inventory.

" **So, I'm in this new world in my in game character, my abilities work. I could receive a message, so I don't see how my abilities would fail. But, how do I use them? There is no console."**

In Yggdrasil, players looked for spells in their consoles, but in the new world, the consoles were nonexistent.

 _Strange. It's almost like I know how to use my abilities by heart. I feel like I used them before. This is really weird._

Then, Mallador notices something strange in his surroundings. The fog was moving slowly. Too slowly. It was almost like everything was in slow motion. Mallador frowned.

 _What is this? Why is the fog in slow motion?_

The Reaper frowned again as he remembered one of his passives. The gunslinger passive was called **[Gunsman's Reflexes]**. The ability increased the speed of the character and decreased the cast time of certain Gunslinger skills. It wasn't too useful for Mallador, but every bit of speed counted in the game since it could be used to dodge attacks.

However, in the lore, **[Gunsman's Reflexes]** increased the gunslinger's reflexes, seemingly making everything appear in slow motion.

 _I might have to turn that ability off. I want to see this world for its real speed._

Mallador suddenly remembered an old superhero he adored in his youth. The flash. He facepalmed, knowing that he had basically become the flash.

" **Everything's in slow motion, but my movements should be at normal speed, but in my in game avatar, I can basically achieve super speed with my stats."**

 _So, basically, I'm in a different world, a fog infested wasteland it looks like. I am in the body of my in game avatar along with its abilities and inventory. I have no idea where to go and no idea where I am._

The Reaper then smiled.

 _This could be interesting._

 _I have nowhere to go. I have no home, no family, no loved ones, no purpose. Maybe I can find a new family that won't leave somewhere in this new world._

After those thoughts, Mallador began to test his abilities. He started by shooting his new gun. He pulled out one of them from his inventory, holding it in his right hand straight in front of him, aiming it in the smoke in front of him. The Reaper pulled the trigger.

The bullets that came out of the gun were black, wreathed in purple flames. They cleaved through the air, all while the gun made a bang sound. When the bullets cut through the fog, it made a hissing sound and retreated from the Reaper.

Mallador frowned again.

 _Is that a living organism? Guess I'll use_ _**[shadow appraisal]**_ _to see if the fog is alive or not._

" **[Shadow Appraisal]**

The Reaper cast his spell to try to examine if the fog was alive or not. However, the ability seemed to have failed. Mallador began to panic.

" **Are you kidding me! WTF! I can't use shadowmancer abilities?!**

Mallador love the shadowmancer class. It had pulled him out of several unsatisfactory situations before. He had fond memories of its spells and how cool it made him look.

Suddenly, the ground shook and large chunks of rock flew into the air, staying afloat.

Mallador looked up in shock, his eyes almost as wide as his mouth. He thought and thought why this was happening. Was an enemy attacking? Was the ground alive? At the end he came to a singular conclusion. Mallador remembered the lore behind the shadowmancer class. The abilities were more like the force from star wars than actual spells.

 _In game, spells made the shadowmancer class easy to use, but apparently everything goes according to lord in this new world. This might be a pain. I don't know how to control this new power. On the bright side, I might be able to use abilities not listed in the shadowmancer spell list._

 _Alright, I'll try something. Lets see, how about I throw throw one of those floating rocks?_

Mallador concentrated on making the rock move at the desired location with the desired speed. He decided to put down the other chunks of rocks since he had no use for them.

The throwing rock suddenly moved forward, so fast that it was almost blurry. It disappeared into the mist, moving faster than a speeding bullet. Mallador let it be, he had no use for the rock. He would, however, check where the rock landed later after he tested his other abilities.

Meanwhile, the other floating rocks slowly descended to the ground, moving to a stop with a crunching sound.

 _Geez, that rock was fast. I have this much power?_

" **Hmm, shadowmancer and gunslinger abilities work. Now I just have to see if I can access the shadow realm."**

" **That place would make transportation much easier, although, I don't know how the waypoints would work though."**

Mallador scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

" **Guess I'll find out."**

Mallador snapped his fingers and was suddenly in the shadow realm. The dimension was normal. The world was the same as before, but with a purplish tinge. He did not notice the massive black structure behind him. Mallador snapped his fingers again and reappeared in the physical realm. He put his hand under his chin and began speaking to himself again.

" **Hmm, There is no issue with the shadow dimension, but I don't know how to set waypoints. That is going to be troublesome."**

Mallador signed with fatigue. He had another problem to deal with now.

" **Anyway, I can't stay here. I'll need to interact with the beings on this world to actually know where I am."**

" **I'll travel in the shadow dimension to hide from possible enemies. I don't know how powerful I am in this world."**

With a snap of his fingers, Mallador was in the shadow realm once more. He decided to summon his favorite mount for quick traveling. He was nervous of how the summoning system would work in the new world.

" **[Shadow Charger]"**

A steed made from solid shadow formed in front of Mallador. It had no saddle and was larger than the average horse. The player would have no problem getting on though. He would hold on to its long, dark mane if needed.

The horse lowered its head to the ground, prostrating itself before the Reaper. Its flaming purple eyes looked at the ground, full of loyalty.

The mount neighed slightly, calling out to Mallador. However, the wraith was stunned. Even though Yggdrasil had some of the best graphics ever made, it was nothing compared to this. The horse was so realistic, so detailed, that Mallador's jaw hang open behind his mask and his eyes widened.

The horse nervously neighed again, feeling the eyes of its master bearing down on it, fearing failure.

Mallador got over his surprise and smiled at the horse.

" **Hmm, I don't suppose you know what I'm saying but can I ride you?"**

Mallador knew that it was a foolish question considering he had summoned the mount for the sole purpose of riding it, but he was a polite man. He always asked.

The horse simply neighed again and knelt on its legs, allowing its master to ride it. Suddenly, it began to speak telepathically to its master.

" **I am overjoyed to be your mount, master."**

The Reaper backed away in surprise. The horse could speak? And such perfect speech at that. It did not stutter. It's words were as strong like its body.

Mallador asked the **[Shadow Charger]** in surprise.

" **You speak?"**

" **No, my lord. I can maintain a telepathic link with you because you are my summoner but I cannot speak to anyone else, not that I want to."**

The horse looked away from Mallador, its cheeks a slight tinge of purple. The player's imaginary sweat dropped down his neck as he realized that the horse was blushing.

" **Umm, just wondering. Are you male or female?"**

" **My gender should be female, although I will be male if you order me to, my lord."**

Mallador's imaginary sweat kept dripping.

 _I don't even want to know what that means._

" **Umm, you can call me Mallador if you wish."**

" **Yes, Mallador-sama."**

Mallador frowned behind his mask. Sama? That was too grand for him. But since the **[Shadow Charger]** wanted to call him that, he decided to let it go.

" **Hmm, you need a name. I can't just call you shadow charger. Lets see now."**

Mallador placed his hand under his chin.

" **How about Misha?"**

" **I am satisfied with whatever name you choose for me, Mallador-sama."**

Back when Mallador was a child, he had a brown bear plushie he named misha. The plushie disappeared one day, leaving the young player crying for days.

Misha wasn't exactly a horse name, but the mount was as thick as a bear, and probably stronger too.

" **Good. We will depart now."**

Mallador walked to the horse and sat on it, his hands grasping its mane tightly.

The horse rose on all fours. It neighed happily. The mount was overjoyed by the sensation of its master riding on it.

" **Where shall I go, Mallador-sama?"**

" **Forward. There's nowhere to go but forward."**

Misha neighed loudly and galloped forward, through the mist.

During his travels, Mallador noticed a lot of skeleton warriors in the area. They ranged from level 5-20, not a threat. Mallador thought that this place would be an excellent spot for ambushing newbies. He quickly put the thought out of his head. He did not have time to think about that kind of thing.

The desolate wasteland was devoid of life, inhabited only by the undead. Everywhere was practically the same with few natural landmarks. Still, Mallador still pressed forward. There was nowhere else to go.

After 5 minutes of traveling, Mallador was tired of seeing skeletons with their fragile, rusted armor and weapons. He wanted to kill some of them out of boredom, but refrained from doing so. They could be controlled by someone he did not want to offend, someone more powerful than him.

The Reaper did not know how powerful he was in the new world. In Yggdrasil he was level 100, but here, what was he? An ant or an elephant?

Mallador was tired of the same scenes over and over again and decided to pick up the pace, ordering hiss steed to move at an abnormal speed. The **[Shadow Charger]** had a special ability which allowed it to rapidly speed up. It could not be used in the physical realm, only in the shadow realm.

The shadowy mount was so fast, everything was a blur around Mallador except for the horse.

After 1 more minute of traveling, Mallador told his horse to stop. He had seen something massive in the blur before him, he wanted to see what it was.

The **[Shadow Charger]** stopped instantly, its momentum enough to to generate a wind that could power a windmill. Something like the feat the mount accomplished would not only kill a normal horse and the rider, but would reduce them to a bloody paste. But out of the rider and the horse, neither was normal. The momentum also kicked up a great heap of dust, making the scene look like something from a cartoon or anime.

Mallador facepalmed and muttered.

" **Showoff."**

The player made sure Misha couldn't hear him.

After he took his hand away from his face, The Reaper noticed a massive ship before him.

The ship was massive, more than 103 feet long. The ship had 5 layers of cabins and pure black sails with a giant skull painted on each. A flag hanged proudly on the crows nest. Mallador could not tell what the flag looked like because it was too far away.

The ship was made of very dark wood, almost black. The ship's head was shaped like a laughing skull, carved of the same wood that the ship was made of. Two giant skulls were at the sides of the ship, seemingly observing their surroundings.

The pirate ship was very damaged however, mallador could see from his position that the sails were ripped in many places. The Jolly Roger had holes in it. The wood that made the ship was slowly decomposing. The skulls on the ship were the only things in tip top shape.

However, Mallador was not interested by the ship itself, but by the fact that it was floating in mid air, sailing slowly through the mist that covered the strange new land.

" **Misha. Leave me for now. I will call you when I need your assistance."**

The horse bowed.

" **Understood, Mallador-sama. If you need me, please just call my name. I will be there no matter where you are."**

With that, Misha was suddenly covered with a black cocoon. It quickly disappeared, leaving nothing within it.

Mallador smirked again.

" **Showoff."**

After Misha's departure, Mallador begaan thinking aloud.

" **Hmm, I want to get on the ship, but how?"**

Suddenly, the player had an idea. He would fly up to to the top. All he needed to do was use his shadowmancer abilities.

Mallador imagined that he was flying at 100 miles per hour to the top of the ship and he was. It was simple. After the wraith was right above the ship, he stopped, floating in mid air, his cloak flapping behind him.

After looking at the top of the ship, Mallador noticed an elder lich steering the ship. It was dressed in brown robes that stretched down to its legs. The fabric was torn and rotting.

However, there was something interesting about the elder lich. It wore a brown pirate hat and had a black eye patch over his left eye, the strap going all the way to the back of its head. The hat was also torn and ancient. Whatever symbol written on the front was now gone.

Mallador didn't know what to think about this new character. He was just too lame.

The pirate captain's skeleton sailors helped out with their chore on the ship.

 _Interesting, it seems to be a pirate ship. The captain is a cringy elder lich with mismatched clothes and his lackeys are skeleton/pirate stereotypes. Really?_

" **Huhu. This would have made for a good dungeon."**

Mallador regretted speaking those words immediately. He was suddenly overcome with sadness. His friends would laugh so hard if they saw the pirate ship. The wraith would now have to enjoy the sight before them.

Mallador flew down to the captain. The player landed right behind the skeleton, who didn't even notice his new visitor.

The Reaper equipped one of his shotguns and pointed it to the back of the undead captain.

 _I don't want to hurt these guys. They've never done anything bad to me. Haaaa. But I really need information. I have to do this._

Mallador snapped his fingers and appeared in the physical realm. He started whispering in the place where the captain's ear would have been when he was alive.

" **Don't move or you will die."**

The captain tried to turn around but somehow knew that he would die if he did that. He did not know what the object pointed to the back of his head was, but knew that it could kill him easily. He also knew that the creature behind the weapon would not hesitate to kill him.

He also felt a presence. Something extremely powerful and dark. The undead had no doubt that his visitor could kill everyone on his ship with no effort. However, something was off. The presence was dark, but radiated no malice or evil. This was highly unusual.

The world had two great powers, positive and negative energy. Positive energy was a bright, warm, gentle force that healed the living and harmed the undead. It radiated kindness and charity. Negative energy gives birth to the undead, sculpting them out of hate from their past lives. It was a cold and cruel force that healed the dead and harmed the living. It radiated hatred and evil.

However, the feeling the undead captain received did not belong to either of those forces, but something else. At first glance, its darkness makes it feel like negative energy. But, it is lacking in the hatred and evil departments. It was a neutral power.

The captain was baffled at the newfound power. How could a force other than positive and negative energy exist? But there was no time to worry about that. The being behind him would most likely kill him if he did not take what he seeked, ending the captain's unlife.

However, when the captain as thinking, his crew did not remain idle. They were normal level 30 skeletons. That said, there was a lot of them. They grabbed their rusted rapiers and flintlocks to try to fight the Reaper.

The undeda were all sentient and had developed strong feelings for their captain for always treating them like family. They would not let this new being kill him. That said, they were up against a level 100 player. The swashbuckler did not have any detection skills that let the know how powerful the being before them was, so they just assumed that he was a thief that had to rely on stealth to attack. Thieves are not excellent when combating a group of enemies head on.

That was why the crew thought they had a chance.

Mallador shook his head and signed. He did not want to resort to killing, but if he was attacked, he would do just that.

The captain, knowing what would happen to his crew if they attacked the Reaper, shouted out to them with a hoarse voice.

"Stop! Put your weapons down! If you attack him you will die!"

The Reaper chuckled.

" **A clever decision captain."**

He turned to the crew.

" **Give me the information I desire and I'll leave you alone. I have no other motives."**

The captain and his crew frowned. Information? Why would someone go to a ghost ship in the middle of nowhere to ask questions? They had been separated from the outside world for a considerable amount of time now. They did not have a lot of information to give.

The captain took the task upon himself to give the reaper the information he desired. He was the one in charge. He had to act like it.

"What information do you seek, strange creature?"

Mallador smiled.

" **It seems we understand each other captain."**

He lowered his shotgun from the captain's head.

" **Now, let's sit down and negotiate like civilized beings."**

Mallador returned his shotgun to his inventory. The undead crew did not notice or care. Their full attention was focused on the powerful being that had come to their ship.

The captain escorted Mallador to his champers. It was a small cabin with walls made of rotting wood. The floor was covered by a ripped and torn brown rug. The place looked like crap.

There was a table in the room, two chairs to go along with it. They were made of a red oak that was decomposing away. Same with the chairs. They were also old and used, looking like they may fall apart anytime.

Mallador ignored the horrible state of the furniture and sat down on a chair on one side of the table. The captain sat on the other side.

"Please forgive our lack of refreshments. We are undead and do not require food."

Mallador was surprised at how well mannered the undead was. Wasn't he supposed to be a pirate?

"Let me introduce myself. I am captain John Hawk of the Queen Annabell's Vengeance. May I know who you are? Strange being-dono?"

Mallador thought telling the captain his title wouldn't hurt.

" **Yes. It it about time I introduced myself. I am sorry. My real name is a closely guarded secret. But you can call me the Reaper."**

The captain had no choice to be satisfied with that. He could not demand anything of a being that could kill him anytime he liked. The only reason that he wasn't a pile of bones on the deck was because the Reaper didn't want to kill him then.

"That is fine, Reaper-dono. We all have our secrets."

" **I am glad that you understand, Captain Hawk."**

" **Now then, about the information that I require."**

After a long conversation, Mallador got the gist of things. The new world was divided into kingdoms of humans. Two of them, the Re-Estize kingdom and the Baharuth empire war with each other annually in the Katze Plains, the name of the fog infested land.

Those two were the only kingdoms John knew of, since other ones did not cross the Katze Plains regularly. The crew was created by a summoning item of the 6 gods, same with the mist. Mallador assumed that the gods were players that was transported to the new world. He would try to seek them out.

After Mallador got his answers, he prepared to leave. He asked the captain for directions to the Re-Estize kingdom. He did a mental coin flip for the Empire or the Kingdom and the kingdom was picked.

After saying farewell to the crew of the ghost ship that would soon be subjugated by the Sorcerer King, The Reaper rode off into the distance, determined to learn more about the strange new world.

 **Flashforward**

Mallador went to E-Rantel from the shadow realm to spy on people's conversations. After a while, he learned many things about the new world, and after a bit of exploring, he found Nazarick and Momonga. He was glad that someone whom he knew was in the new world with him as well.

As for the NPCs, Mallador thought that it was strange that they were alive now. But, new world, new rules. If someone saw the situation in that kind of perspective, it wasn't as strange. That is what Mallador did.

Mallador was not there when Shaltear rebelled because he was busy with an investigation. He could not be everywhere at once. Mallador felt guilty when he heard of the incident. His best friend could have died and he was not there to prevent it. Maybe he should just show himself to Momonga and help prevent future incidents like this?

Mallador decided not to. Staying anonymous would be the best thing to do for Nazarick. If the guardians knew about him, they would limit his movements in fear of him being hurt. The player was the best possible candidate for a spy and an assassin. His full potential was needed.

Mallador learned to use all of his abilities and passives, along with a few new ones as well. The ability to control his emotions was one of them. He would always have a cool head is he wished, but could also feel the joy of the emotional spectrum. This was one of the positive aspects of the Wraith class.

(Anyway, enough about that. This part of the story is dedicated to the resurrection of Clementine. I can't get off topic.)

Mallador followed the thief who carried off Clementine's broken body to the Slane Theocracy for resurrection. He would not let information get out about Momon no matter the cost. The black warrior was essential for the good reputation of Nazarick.

What would people think if it is suddenly revealed that their armored superhero is an undead whom they believe to hate the living? There was probably way to get around it but it was best to play it safe.

After the thief took Clementine's body to the resurrection priests, Mallador began to smile. Finally, he would see the mastermind behind the black scripture that brainwashed Shalltear.

As for how he knows the leader would be there, one of the resurrection priests said to take Clementine to the Captain of the Black Scripture. Mallador tried to find the man before, but was unsuccessful. It just takes too long to learn the exact location of someone like that.

Mallador would finally have a chance for a easy meeting with him. Clementine was escorted into the room where she was to be interrogated. The mages' pathetic 5th tier detection spells had no effect on Mallador as he followed Clementine into the room.

The former Black Scripture member was strapped to the chair. The captain began speaking. Just when Clementine was about to say tht Momonga was an elder lich, Mallador activated **[Gunsman's Reflexes]** and time began to slow down, almost stopping.

Everything was not in black and white like when time is stopped, because according to the lore, time is seemingly slowed down because of the user's excellent reflexes.

Mallador equipped one of his shotguns and snapped his fingers, appearing right before Clementine and blasting her through the chair.

He made sure to stay for a while so the captain would sense his power and hopefully refrain from threatening Momon again.

The Reaper left behind a single raven feather as a farewell, and snapped his fingers again.

 **I'm sorry for the really late upload**

 **Fever+Schoolwork and studying=no time to write**

 **Yeah, the upload rate might be a little slower from now on,**

 **but I'm writing 17pg stories now**

 **Please leave criticism and possible future ideas in the comments**

 **Btw, this is a really important question**

 **Tell me in the comments whether you guys watch irregular at magic high school/** _**Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei**_


	9. Apologies

Dear readers, I am sorry for the late update. I was preoccupied on a family trip to the visit the Black Forest located in Germany. Needless to say, I was forced. I hate long trips. Anyway, I lived in the city of Triburg for a while. It was near the forest. Anyway, surprisingly, I actually had fun there for a while. However, when I got home, I immediately came down with a fever. I had to stay in bed for a whole week. Moving on to the story, it will take a while. I barely started before the vacation, and I can barely recollect my thoughts from back then. I will be able to publish the story soon, probably. Or mabye not because I have a project due soon and other business to take of. I apologize for my unannounced hiatus. Taking a month off was a bit too much, even for a forced vacation.


	10. The Famished Mob Pt1

**I sincerely apology for the hiatus, I took way too long**

 **Remember me saying that I'm busy?**

 **Well I'm even busier now**

 **I am sorry for the late uploads but writing this is like a part time job and I cannot use all of my time on it**

 **The story from now on will also be purely AU so I also need time to make the plot**

 **People in the comments,**

 **Thank you for the encouraging comments.**

 **I will hopefully not take this long again but, (sigh) I can't promise anything**

The guards of the capital of the Re-Estize kingdom were relaxed and lazy. Sometimes being a guard was extremely boring, with noone to talk to but the guard stationed next to you. Plus, the salary wasn't exactly something to look at.

The city guards therefore had to spend their time conversing with each other. Sometimes they talked about which women they would want to "smash", and sometimes they would mock the "accursed" nobles.

This lessened their boredom by at least a little bit. Some guards have even developed friendly relationships with their comrades.

The guards were poorly trained, equipped with second-rate chainmail and plate armor that was used thousands of times before them. They had no combat experience whatsoever, just random hillbillies looking for payment of some sort.

After the battle of the Katze plains, the kingdom was in a financial crisis. They used conscripts for their military. That meant that most soldiers were just lightly trained farmers and carpenters.

So, what would happen is the kingdom lost 100,000 of those farmers and carpenters overnight? That would mean financial chaos. The kingdom upped its taxes, wrenching whatever scraps of money it could find from its citizens.

Moreover, the army was mostly composed of men. Men who sometimes singlehanded provided the funds to feed their families in this medieval era. Now, most citizens had no way to make money for themselves and their families and were, therefore, starving.

The heavy taxation over the already poor common folk crushed them. Whatever leftover money they had would soon be stripped away from them, leaving them hungry and homeless.

The king was revolted by the actions he was forced to take but had no choice. His mind had still not been able to cope with the loss of his friend and guardian. Add that to the pressure of the country failing and you get a depressed old man who has no idea what to do and trusts the advice of the nobles completely.

The people were trying their best to immigrate to the Empire or the theocracy. Those who do not have the funds or the courage to do so have been fighting for scraps to survive.

Therefore, the guards were just there to keep an illusionary peace in the city. Even if crime ran wild, they would have barely any power to stop it. Their only advantages were their long spears and their armor that gave them an advantage over the average thief.

They would be powerless against a well planned assault by a powerful force. To tell the truth, if the Baharuth Empire launched a full scale assault on the capital, they could probably take it easily. However, they were busy being paranoid about the Sorcerer Kingdom.

The Theocracy would not do this because while they hated the Re-Estize for treating angels like regular monsters, their leaders still had the true interest of the theocracy at heart. The unity of all mankind to wipe out the demihumans and heteromorphs.

Therefore, they restrained themselves from conquering the powerless country.

The holy kingdom was still recovering from Jaldabaoth's rule and the Draconic kingdom was too far away to make the assault. They would have to carry an army through the Katze plains, the Empire, or the Theocracy. At the plains, they would be intercepted by the undead. There was no chance that the Empire or the Theocracy would let an enemy army go through their lands either, so resistance from them had to be expected as well. The higher ups in the Draconic kingdom decided that it would be to troublesome and will leave the kingdom alone.

That said, the kingdom was still unsafe from an organized assault. But no one said that the assault had to come from an enemy country.

 **Great Tomb of Nazarick**

Demiurge prostrated himself before the Overlord of Death, Ainz Ooal Gown. His sly face was split into a joyful grin. Albedo stood at Ainz's side.

"Demiurge, why did you summon me?"

Demiurge's smile widened.

"Ainz-sama. I have a plan to increase our reputation."

Ainz is slightly surprised. Since when does Demiurge share his plans with Ainz? The demon always thought that Ainz was one step ahead of him and that informing him of a plan he made himself would be a waste of breath.

 _I like the new change._

"Oh? Go on, I'm interested."

"I am thinking of causing uproar in the kingdom to increase the reputation of the Sorcerer Kingdom."

Ainz mentally frowned. How would causing uproar increase his reputation?

"Explain."

"We can incite rebellion among the mistreated citizens. The kingdom is weak in terms of military power and will probably fall due to the sheer amount of rebels. Then, we can swoop in and give them financial support, making them indebted to the Sorcerer Kingdom."

Ainz considered the plan. He saw one possible drawback.

"The public might make us the villains seeing we caused the kingdom's financial crisis. They might also blame us for starting the rebellion. Do you have something that will fix that problem Demiurge?"

Demiurge's smile widened.

"Of course, Ainz-sama. We'll make Jaldabaoth take the blame. I will make my demons incite the rebellion and have someone reveal my "plot" to destroy the kingdom from the inside so no one even thinks to blame the Sorcerer Kingdom."

Ainz smiled. If the plan was thought out by Demiurge then it was brilliant.. He spread his arms and stood up.

"Wonderful! Demiurge! You may carry out this plan immediately!"

Demiurge's smile was now impossibly wide.

"Your praise is wasted on me Ainz-sama. I exist to serve the supreme beings."

Demiurge stood up and began to leave when Ainz, who had sat back down called to him.

"Demiurge. You finally informed me of one of your plans. What's with the change of heart?"

Demiurge froze momentarily.

"Ainz-sama. Mallador-sama has notified me in private that it would be better if I revealed my plans to you. He said that even though you know of every pan I could ever make, it is better to talk to you about the plan to gain advise or to let you fix them. He said that I would learn more if I begin to seek advice from you."

Ainz was relieved inside. Now Demiurge wouldn't carry out his secret plans without Ainz noticing.

 _I owe you one Mallador-san._

"Ainz-sama. One more thing."

"What is it Demiurge?"

"Mallador-sama told me to give this to you after our conversation. A lowly servant such as I cannot comprehend its meaning. Maybe it is a secret code used by supreme beings?"

Demiurge kneeled down before Ainz and took out a leather scroll. Ainz took it from him and read it. The words on it were written in kanji.

The scroll said: " _I bet you feel like you owe me now don't you Momonga-san? Don't worry I know your struggles and I have you covered."_

Ainz directed a mental "thank you" to Mallador wherever he was.

Demiurge began to speak to the relieved Ainz.

"May I depart now? Ainz-sama, is there something wrong."

"No, nothing Demiurge. You may leave."

Demiurge smiled and turned to walk away but teleported away on his third step.

Ainz sat back down on his throne, less mentally exhausted than he could have been. He silently thanked his friend again.

 _Wonder what he's doing now._

 **Zuranon Secret Headquarters**

A robed cultist ran wildly from his pursuer through the liquorice colored halls of his own headquarters. Tears, snot, and drool dripped from his face. The man was middle aged and almost as thin as one of the undead he summoned.

The man ran for dear life from his assailant. He knew it was useless, but his survival instincts urged him to run at the best of his ability. The survival instincts of a selfish man can possess them sometimes.

The terrified necromancer was not at all making peace with his death. He knew he was going to die and was panicking accordingly. Well, a little more than accordingly.

"No! I've still got more zombie chicks to bang! NO!"

These words caused the wraith behind him to sigh quietly.

A miniature purple whirlpool of dark energy appeared before the necromancer, stopping him in his tracks.

The necromancer was about to scream as a shotgun was rammed into his mouth, breaking nearly all of his teeth. His brains lay splattered on the floor before he could feel the pain.

Mallador sighed tiredly. He was too relaxed these past days. He had let a target escape. Granted, the necromancer was low ranked and powerless, therefore Mallador went after him last, but the fact still remained that he had escaped the room where the Reaper was supposed to assassinate the gathered group of all the Zuranon councilmen. He never let his prey escape, not even temporarily if not necessary.

 _I'm really getting soft. I was feeling lazy today but that was too much._

Mallador sighed at his show of weakness.

The player was about to leave the scene when his nose started to itch. Mallador froze for a second and frowned before equipping his mask to scratch it."

" **What is happening? Undead cannot feel itches."**

Mallador thought of his letter to Ainz and how it must have reached him by now.

" **He must be thinking of me. And those scientists say that old superstition was wrong, huhuhu. Take that you flat faced retard!"** (There is an Asian saying that if our nose itches then someone is thinking pleasant thoughts about you or so I think)

Mallador began laughing at one particular scientist in his old world that resented superstitions. The player truly hated that man.

The man within the mantle of the Reaper had a very different personality from the one he showed in public. This was the side he showed to his comrades and no one else. He decided that maybe he would show this side to the NPCs of Nazarick.

Mallador knew he did not have time for entertainment and forcefully calmed himself down through his emotional suppression. A gentle blue light engulfed him for a second and his mind was calm after that. Mallador had learned how to control his emotion suppression a few months ago. Apparently wraiths had control over this ability. (Elder liches don't huhuhu poor Ainz)

The Reaper snapped his fingers and disappeared. It was like he never existed in the first place.

 **Re-Estize Capital: Slums**

The slums in the royal capital was just like any other slum. It was filled with poor, starving people, all of which would kill for a loaf of bread. It would not take a lot to convince these people of anything.

A fancily dressed man strode through these slums. His steps were powerful and prideful, fitting of a proud noble. He wore an orange suit and wore a strangely decorated mask on his face, concealing most of it.

Known to the man, he was being followed by a few famished boys who would be passable for undead skeletons. Some of them had crude, rusty daggers in their hands while others had dirt-stained wooden clubs. Splinters from the poorly made rotting clubs covered the hands of the boys unfortunate enough to be forced to use the weapons.

However, the children all had smiles on their faces. The person they were following seemed rich. He also seemed skinny, meaning that he would not put up much of a fight. The children were thin themselves but they knew the way of the streets and were experienced fighters in their own right. They also had the number advantage.

The leader of the boys, Carsten, a 14 year old with blond hair, blue eyes, and sharp intellect smiled greedily, barely able to wait to rob the masked gentleman.

Demiurge walked through the slums of the royal capital. After but a few minutes, he had attracted a few children who thought they could rob him. They were the perfect for the plan.

The archdevil suddenly turned and walked into an alleyway to his side. The boys' smiles widened. They thought they had him.

Demiurge took 3 steps into the alleyway when he suddenly stopped because of the voice behind him.

A group of skinny and dirty boys wearing nothing but rags covered the entrance of the alleyway. A blond one stood in the front of them. He radiated an aura of certainty and confidence despite being malnutritioned and covered in dirt. Demiurge assumed he was the leader.

Carston stated his demands with a triumphant smile.

"Alright ya spoiled bastard. Give us yer goods and we won't hurt ya too much."

Some of the boys laughed crudely. The noise could have been easily mistaken as a pig squealing.

Demiurge's reply to the demand was cool and civilized, showing little to no emotion. The effect was amplified by his mask.

"I am very sorry gentlemen but I will not be the one who is exploited today."

Carston was about to retort when Demiurge used his **[Command Mantra]** on him and his gang.

" _ **Stand Still"**_

Suddenly, Carston and his gang froze in place. They had lost control of their bodies. The gang of children were able to deduce that Demiurge was a magic caster but nothing more than that.

The children that formed the gang had little education. Schools were few as it was. After the battle of the Katze Plains, most families did not have the money to keep their children in school, and a few schools closed down from the lack of funding.

Carston remembered that magic casters were physically weak. This information came from his late father, who was an experienced warrior. The boy strived to become just like his father, but became a lowly street thug at the end. It was unfortunate, but Carston was too busy keeping his gang alive to care.

Carston clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth to focus strength on a useless attempt to break free from Demiurge's ability. The brave ones in his gang tried as well. The other ones wet their pants.

Demiurge, having much more powerful senses than a human, smelled the urine as it were next to him. The archdevil kept his smile up however. He could not kill the boys yet, no matter how disgusting they are.

"Now then. I do believe I have your attention."

Carston looked up at the demon.

"What do you want bastard?"

The boy attempted to sound strong despite his fear of the being before him.

"What I want is simple gentlemen. I want you to eat this."

Demiurge pulled out an apple from his inventory. The fruit was slightly larger than the regular apple. It seemed to radiate a bright light that gained the liking of many of the boys. The apple was crimson in color, almost identical to the color of blood.

While the starving children were attracted to the beautiful apple, some knew it had to be poison or some other substance. One such child was Carston. He looked at the apple with mistrust and skepticism.

"What is that?"

"Oh this? This is what I will have you consume now fair gentleman."

Carston snarled.

The boy was famished. He knew he needed food or else he would die of starvation. But the ominous aura surrounding the apple, contrary to its appearance made Carston weary of the fruit.

"I'm not eating any of your crap you bastar… Gackkk Ghakkkkkkkk!."

Demiurge moved faster than the fastest lightning, shoving the whole apple into the boy's mouth, breaking his front teeth with the sheer force behind the action. Carston began gagging, his body attempting to get the apple out of his mouth. His eyes widened, seemingly wanting to pop out of his head.

The skin of the apple broke and the thick, sweet juice flowed down into the gang leader's throat. Demiurge, knowing that Carston had ingested a part of the apple, ripped it out of the boy's mouth, leaving a bloody, gaping hole.

"My my, it will not do for you to be looking that hideous. Ainz-sama would not approve."

Even the brave boys soiled their pants after they saw what had happened to their leader.

What happened next frightened them even more.

Carston was expected to fall down. He was in enough pain for him to faint instantly. Probably more than enough pain a child could take for years. So why was the boy standing still with his face pointed up like nothing happened?

The gang leader's expression was fit for a zombie, cold and emotionless. Even Carston's flesh turned pale. The light brown skin of the blond gang leader turned a light grey. He did not look quite human and could pass as a malnourished scavenger who has lost the will to live. Also, the boy's face had completely healed from Demiurge's force feeding, stitching itself together like nothing happened.

Demiurge smiled. His bio engineered apple had worked just as he predicted. Anything less would not befit a servant of the Supreme Beings.

" _ **You may move."**_

Carston knelt down on one knee before Demiurge. He spoke in a cold, robotic voice with an unmoving face perfectly fit for the voice.

"What is the will of the supreme one?"

Demiurge looked down on his new minion and smirked sinesterly.

"Go and convince as many humans as you can to rebel against the king. Shapeshift if you need to."

The new Carston sprinted out of the alleyway, looking for people he could easily convince to rebel.

Demiurge brought his attention to the rest of Carston's gang. They were still held in place by **[Command Mantra]**. Their legs were numb already. However, they could not even notice it. Their minds were completely focused on the sharp-eared man before them.

"Now then."

Demiurge retrieves another apple, tossing it into the air and catching it again. His smile widened to an impossible length.

"You gentlemen look hungry."

 **Flashback: Nazarick 6th floor**

Demiurge stood before neatly planted row of apple trees. He smiled towards the apples deviously. The trees were the size of normal apple trees, except the leaves were black and the bark was crimson. The large apples hanged on the crimson branches, bending them.

These apples were the result of months of crossbreeding plant life in the new world. Some of the ingredients put into the trees were mandrake roots and hateful Dryad souls. They warped the consumer's mind to have complete loyalty to the supreme beings and answer the guardians' orders only.

The reason Demiurge came to the 6th floor was to pick the apples for his plan. The fruits were named Dark Apples. Demiurge wanted to use them to infiltrate the slums of Re-Estize and make puppets that starts a rebellion through the power of persuasion. Said puppets also have inhuman regeneration and pain endurance.

He made this plan himself but knew that Ainz-sama thought of it before he did. After all, the Supreme Being had made plans for the next 10,000 years hadn't he? Demiurge smiled at his master's foresight. The archdemon had been studying new world literature. To fight your enemy you must first know them.

Demiurge knew that he would never be able to catch up to his wonfderful master, but he must not be too behind either. He knew that he had to increase his knowledge to be useful to the Supreme Beings. That is why he was improving himself. He suggested the idea to a few other floor guardians and they agreed. Even Shalltear said she would try to improve her combat strategies.

Demiurge's smile got even wider. He would not disappoint Ainz-sama. The plan he made would be successful. Anything less was not acceptable. Such was the requirement of a servant of the Supreme Beings.

 **Re Estize Palace, a week later**

An angry mob of starving common folk rallied in front of the palace with makeshift weapons. Prince Zanac sat in his room, staring at the mob from inside the window. He had a large scowl on his face, showing his displeasure. A guard burst into his room without any warning, completely inexcusable if it were any other circumstance. But this one was special.

"Your Majesty! There are too many of them! We will be overwhelmed soon!"

Zanac seethed.

"Tell those good for nothings to hold their ground or I will have their heads!"

The guard gulped.

"As you wish your majesty."

He hurried off to inform his colleagues of the order.

Zanac scowled.

 _Who planned this? Those starving peasants are too hungry to organise a mob. There must be a ringleader._

The mob was fighting for food from the royals. Similar protests were happening at most fiefdoms as well. The famished peasants were so desperate that they led organised protests against nobles and turned violent when the lords refused to comply to their wishes.

Right now, the peasants were Breaking through the line of guards holding them back from the palace entrance. The guards were ordered by king Reponssa III to not harm the civilians which made their job extremely difficult.

Zanack fumed.

"Father should just let the guards use lethal force already! Is their safety more important than ours!?"

In another chamber, Climb stood before Princess Renner, the rumored most beautiful woman in Re-Estize. Renner looked panicked and close to crying.

"Climb, why won't father just give them food? They're starving out there."

Climb was in awe of his princess again. Even when her own safety was endangered by the people she tried to protect, she was still trying to protect those people. The blond man was almost moved to tears out of the sheer joy he had by serving his master.

"I am sorry Princess Renner. I don't know."

Renner looked up at him and smiled.

"They'll be fine Climb, father will feed them well after this. Even if he doesn't I will."

Climb's heart expanded to five times its original size and moved at 60 beats per second out of admiration for Renner. (exaggerated, but barely)

"I am sure the king will treat the people well so you need not worry Renner-sama."

Renner smiled again.

"Thank you Climb."

"I was just stating my opinion Renner-sama."

Renner was smiling inside even more than she was outside. She was secretly a subordinate of Demiurge and Albedo, plotting the ruin of the Re-Estize kingom. After the kingdom fell, Renner was to be escorted to Nazarick with Climb to live out the rest of their lives in the Sorcerer Kingdom, where there was noone who could stop their marriage. She had taken the offer before Zanack's without hesitation. If she accepted Nazarick's offer, she could live her life without needing to use secrecy to hide her relationship with Climb. She would spend the lives of all her people on this. After all, they were insignificant compared to her happy life with Climb. Renner couldn't care less if they all died.

Right now, the Golden Princess was acting as a spy for the Sorcerer Kingdom, bringing them all of the news from inside Re-Estize. Nothing was safe from her maid information system.

Because of the current peasant rebellion, her life was more or less in danger. She knew that Nazarick acknowledged her intelligence and it was somewhat valuable to them. If her life is ever actually in danger, Nazarick would not stand by and let her die.

The important part was the peasant rebellion. Renner knew that the rebellion had to have been organised by Nazarick. The people would never regularly rebel so fiercely. They had no leader or figurehead after all.

If Nazarick is making its move that means that the kingdom will fall soon. After observing how quickly Ainz took over the Baharuth Empire she wouldn't be surprised if her kingdom would be vassalized within the next month or so. They had no hope against the Sorcerer Kingdom. As someone who understands the intellectual prowess of Demiurge and Albedo she knew that her kingdom would be conquered one way or the other.

Renner was sure that Albedo and Demiurge were as if not more clever than she was. Since Renner could not even use her brilliant mind to help her kingdom, the rest of the normal ungifted people would be putty in Nazarick's hands. A peasant rebellion can be easily orchestrated by someone like Demiurge. Even if the kingdom did recognise the Sorcerer Kingdom as the party that plotted to take over their kingdom from within, they were still powerless.

The Sorcerer kingdom's sheer military prowess was overwhelming. Single death knights or soul eaters could devastate the entire kingdom and slay their mightiest warriors. These horrifying creatures were used as foot soldiers and mounts in the Sorcerer Kingdom's military. Needles to say, the kingdom would be wiped off the map in a matter of days.

Renner said to Climb cheerfully,

"Let us wait to see what happens."

 **Nazarick, Ainz's Room**

Yuri Alpha walks into Ainz's room and bows. The supreme being was sitting on his bed.

"Ainz-sama, Demiurge-sama wanted me to inform you that his mission was a success."

 _What mission? Oh that one. What happened? What does she mean it was successful? I'm missing about 75% of the details here!"_

"That is good Yuri. However, I wish to know exactly what has happened."

"Demiurge-sama has effectively urged the citizens to rebel. The Kingdom does not know how it happened at all. The citizens are moving into the palace with sheer numbers as we speak."

Ainz remembered something about Jaldabaoth taking all of the blame.

"So the time has come for us to help the royalty."

"Yes Ainz-sama."

Ainz stood up.

"I am going to stop the rebellion. Tell Naberal to come and find me.

"Yes Ainz-sama."

" **[Greater Teleportation]"**

The king of Nazarick disappeared, leaving behind blue magic particles.

 **Front of Re-Estize Palace**

A line of guards held back a swarm of famished citizens. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, the captain of Blue Rose, was at the front of the line, pushing back several citizens at the same time while improving the morale of the guards.

She grit her teeth in concentration and sweat dripped from her face. The opposition was completely famished and therefore had almost no strength individually, but the current situation was not unlike a zombie apocalypse. There were hundreds of starved commoners in the rebellion pushing at the same ones in the back pushed the ones in the front, and the ones in the front used whatever makeshift weapons they had ranging to lumber axes to rusted swords from their family members. Their swings lacked actual force and could be easily deflected by the guards' armor. Therefore the guards were pushing the mob back instead of actually fighting. King Raponssa III clearly instructed them to leave the citizens unharmed. Anyone who intentionally harmed a citizen would be severely punished. (These guards are somewhat professional)

Lakyus equipped a suit of full plate as well for the situation. She yelled at the top of her lungs to her troops. Their morale increased tenfold as she did so.

Evileye was at the back of the blockade, casting fortification spells on the guards. Gagaran was beside Lakyus holding back ten times the amount of citizens as the noblewoman. Lakyus knew there had to be a mastermind to the rebellion so she sent Tina and Tia to look for any possible ringleaders.

Blue Rose helped to keep the mob out of the palace because Lakus was a noblewomen. She felt it was her duty to help the king whenever it was needed. Blue rose would not abandon Lakyus so they came with her

However, even with the aid of one of the adamantite adventurer teams, the defense was failing.

The defenders were few, and the mob was many. Some of the guards were crushed underfoot by the famished citizens. The rest quickly took their place but they were all exhausted.

The plan was to hold the mob back until they saw that invading the palace was pointless and retreat back to their homes. This was Zanack's plan, (not a very good one) since his father would not allow harm to come to the commoners.

The plan was obviously failing. The mob tried to push into the palace for a day straight, not caring what time it was. It was already noon on the day after. Some of the citizens died of stress, hunger, or malnutrition. The dead bodies were trampled on and left behind while the rest of the mob pushed on.

The guards did not have unlimited strength even with the aid of spells. The ones that fall because of exhaustion are immediately trampled by the mob. Several soldiers have died this way already.

The shifts were not enough too keep the defence. The guards were exhausted from the day-long push.

One guard became desperate and swung his blade toward the famished citizens in front of him.

Time seemingly slowed down as Lakyus turned her head to see the sword swinging down with wide eyes. Gagaran was shouting for the guard to stop, Evileye was casting a spell to restrain him, knowing that she wouldn't make it in time.

Then a sheathed shortsword hit the guard from the top of his head. The flat of the blade was used to not cause too much trauma.

The guard's eyes rolled back into his sockets as he fell backwards limply to the ground. Another guard took his place immediately after he fell.

The black-haired magic caster stared at the fallen soldier with disgust after returning her sword to her side.

"Tch. To use my sword against a mere worm. Disgusting."

Nabe turned back and looked at Evileye, who was surprised by her sudden appearance.

Evileye was startled but breathed a sigh of relief. So did the rest of blue rose. (except for Tia and Tina who are away)

Evileye was especially thankful. She might be a rival of Nabe competing for Momon's love (only Evileye thinks this) but she knew that Nabe was a hero that loves and protects the people no matter how badly she verbally and physically abuses them. (i've said this before but only Evileye thinks this)

The masked vampire murmured to herself.

"If she's here that means…"

The vampire formerly known as Landfall gasped. She caught a glimpse of a shining black armor, carefully lined with yellow.

"That cape. Those greatswords. There's no mistaking it….."

Evileye shouted to the Raven black hero

"Momon-san!"

Momon! Her one and only love has arrived! He has escaped the evil clutches of the sorcerer king and came to save the kingdom again! (aaaand you get the picture)

The dark hero dropped a few meters behind Lakyus. The sound and shockwave from it attracted the attention of everyone present.

Momon faced the mob and the backs of the defenders and shouted.

"ENOUGH!"

The mob was startled and most of their members dropped their makeshift weapons. The guards were also rattled to their core. The roar of the adamantite adventurer was just that fierce.

Momon began to speak loudly.

"People of Re-Estize! I understand your suffering but this method is futile! The sorcerer kingdom will provide food so stop this rebellion at once!"

Many mob members stopped where they stood. This man was the great Momon. The great hero that saved them from the demon lord Jaldabaoth. If there was one man they could trust then that man was Momon. Therefore, most of the mob members lowered their weapons.

The guards looked relieved. Some of them sat back panting and sweating while the others relaxed and leaned on their weapons.

Blue Rose was the most relieved of them was impressed again.

However, what Momon said next put them on guard once again. This time more than ever.

"Where are you? JALDABAOTH!"

 **This so called cliffhanger is really bad (sigh)**

 **I'm really sorry guys but I just can't dish out these chapters like before**

 **I'm putting more work into them and revising them before I publish**

 **And now I have even less free time than before**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed**

 **Don't forget to leave comments (I basically live off of those on this website)**


	11. The Famished Mob Pt2

**Hello my loyal readers**

 **By the way Pervy Sage Chuck I wanted to ask you whether I could use the sentences you posted in the review since they were really good but even if you said yes I don't like the feeling of plagiarizing**

 **So yeah**

 **Another chapter is out**

 **Pls enjoy guys**

 **(PS, I really wasn't joking about the "please leave lots of reviews" part because I get motivation from those)**

The voice of a middle aged man was heard throughout the whole area. Filled with inhuman charm and charisma, it completely mesmerized the starving mob and even some of the weaker guards.

The members of Blue Rose were shocked to the bone and soon began shivering and sweating nonstop. Even the undead Evileye felt herself tighten up in fear of the voice, and for good reason too. After all, the owner of the voice was none other than the overpowered demon that easily slaughtered two of their members, the evil mastermind that robbed many innocents of their loved ones during the Eight Fingers incident, the heartless monster that would not hesitate to destroy everything in his path to reach his unknown goals, the demon lord Jaladbaoth.

The archdevil's words were directed to Momon and Momon alone. It was as if he was completely ignorant of every other living thing in the entire world.

Jaldabaoth deactivated his high tier invisibility item and revealed himself in all his glory.

The bright orange colors of his high-quality suit was a bright contrast to the area and the emotions felt by everyone around him. His tail danced behind him, glistening from the afternoon sunshine. The demon's blue mask completely covered his face and concealed his expressions. The mouth of the mask was locked into a never ending smile. It was as if it was a symbol, a sign of the humans' powerlessness.

The bystanders did not to ask ot even think of what the mask symbolized. It was clear in their hearts. (or so they thought)

"Oh you pitiful maggots known as humans. How powerless you are. Nothing you can do can even break my smile, let alone foil my plans. Therefore, just acknowledge yourself as the maggots you are! You are simple pawns to my grand scheme! There is nothing you can do to change that!"

Every sentient creature at the scene (except for the starved folk and the Nazarick folk) knew instantly the meaning of Jaldabaoth's mask, and while inside, they cry out in anger, desperately trying to disprove the unspoken message, they knew that they could not. This knowledge was especially concrete in the hearts of Blue Rose, since they witnessed the monstrous strength of the demon with their own eyes.

Normally, the eyes of the guards and the members of Blue Rose would dim significantly in defeat, their heads pointed down, awaiting their certain doom from the incarnation of evil in front of them. They knew that even if they used all of their strength and their comrades', they would not even be able to scratch the entity before them. They would acknowledge that they were simply the maggot cosplayers known as humans, desperately trying to bite the toes of a giant. They would all do this normally. Or, in a more precise way of putting it, they would all do so if the living legend, the selfless hero, the strongest warrior, Momon wasn't present.

Even though he was a just a human (maybe a godkin), the raven black hero could stand up to the archfiend known as Jaldabaoth, a feat that required years, no, decades of training. This fact alone stirred the hearts of the humans present and provided an abnormal amount of morale. The exhausted guards who had been pushing the endless mob back gripped their spears with renewed vigor, the spark of defiance in their eyes, the same with Blue Rose.

Jaldabaoth answered the call of the greatest hero and spoke.

"So you have noticed my presence. Kukuku, this was expected so I am not surprised. A man as great as you would never be fooled by a simple invisibility spell. You must have sensed my killing intent long ago."

Ainz could feel nonexistent sweat pour down his skeletal neck.

 _Killing intent? No, it was just my passive racial trait as an Overlord that let me see past invisibility…."_

Ainz had no idea of what was going on at all. Demiurge told him to go to the Re-Estize kingdom as Momon and save the country from Jaldabaoth. He was also supposed to declare that the Sorcerer King ordered him to do so and that the Sorcerer Kingdom would provide financial support to Re-Estize to keep it functional as a country.

No other details were given so Ainz had to figure out the rest on his own.

"Indeed Jaldabaoth. Your killing intent was too obvious."

Momon pointed his swords at the demon. His tone gained a tint of rage.

"How dare you manipulate the innocent to do your bidding like this!? You have done something truly unforgivable. Therefore, I will bring you down in the name of the Sorcerer Kingdom!"

Many people were puzzled at the statement. Since when did Momon support the Sorcerer Kingdom? They all heard that the hero had been forced into the army of the Sorcerer King because the civilians of E-Rantel were being held hostage. Therefore they could not understand why Momon had decided to say that.

However, they had no chance to ponder over it as Jaldabaoth suddenly pointed at them in a commanding gesture.

" _Kill them"_

As Jaldabaoth said this, a large swarm of winged demons suddenly shed their invisibility buffs and swooped down to kill as many humans as they can.

Meanwhile, the mob had stopped in their tracks. This was not what was promised. Some of their family members and friends had convinced them to raid the palace and make the nobles see reason. They wanted their suffering acknowledged and dealt with. However, when they saw the hero known as Momon, their qualms were no more. With a body that resemble a sturdy castle wall and a sense of justice that inspired awe in men, everyone in the mob lost their will to fight instantly. This was because of the simple fact that Momon was present. He was like a gift from the gods in the peasants' eyes, one that would support them in this cruel world.

It was like a silent promise, a promise that was never spoken but completely guaranteed. The hero would take all of the people's suffering and crush it underfoot with his overwhelming power and kindness.

After seeing that, how could any normal human turn their arms against him? The figure of Momon was too stoic, too majestic to even fight against.

As the wave of winged demons descended upon the humans, shouting out their savage battle cries. The sheer size of the demonic army almost blotted out the sun.

The demons were called Gazer Devils, low level trash that could easily be killed by any run of the mill player. However, up against the royal guards, who had unenchanted gear and moderate combat training, they were fearsome and inhuman monsters whose punches could break bones even through plate armor. The fact that they looked like skinned humans with wings and red eyes also did not help either.

Another advantage that the devils had was their sheer numbers. There were enough of them to form a small army, which meant they far outnumbered the guards.

As if that was not enough, the guards were already exhausted from holding the mob back for a whole day. If Momon was not present then they would already be running or wetting themselves. Now all they could do was grip their weapons tightly and pray to the gods that they would survive.

The humans had one advantage. Just one enormous advantage. It took the form of the adventurer teams Darkness and Blue Rose. Even the weakest members of the adventurer teams could completely annihilate a gazer devil with relative ease. And Momon, well… it was completely obvious that he was their most powerful ace in the hole.

Not only did the raven black hero have the sheer brute strength of a level 100 warrior, but he also had unusually long swords that could each cut down about twenty Gazer Devils per was also the fact that nothing the trash mobs could even do to breach his sturdy adamantite armor.

As the Gazer Devils descended upon the humans, everyone immediately grew tense and readied themselves for the assault by assuming fighting stances. With the exception of Momon and Nabe, everyone had drops of sweat dripping down their necks, proving their nervousness.

Jaldabaoth spoke again, this time addressing the adventurers.

"Kukukuku. You might be able to survive this assault-no, you will definitely survive this with your _hero_ here. However, how long do you think the rest of them will last?"

Lakyus gritted her teeth, acknowledging what Jaldabaoth said as the truth.

The guards could not hold out against the demons for very long. Blue Rose and Darkness could protect some of them but it would be a large handicap. Also, the Gazer Devils would not differentiate between hostiles and non hostiles. This meant that they would attack the mob as well. This was not a battle. It was a complete massacre. Even if the mob had rebelled against the Kingdom and killed some of the guards, they were still citizens of the country. They were only doing what they believed would keep food in their families' bellies. It was hard to fault them for struggling to stay alive.

Gagaran looked nervously to her leader.

"Oi, Fearless leader, what do we do?'

The muscular woman was extremely frustrated and fearful inside. This was why she tried to cover it up and try to remain calm on the outside. If it was just the wave of Gazer Devils then she could live through the assault. However, she has realized that the same could not be said for the less capable guards around her. They would be instantly slaughtered if the demons descended and Gagaran sincerely doubted her skills to protect them from that fate.

Lakyus answered Gagaran's question.

"There is only one thing we can do. That is to fight!"

Lakyus looked at the mob and then at the guards around her.

"We can only pray for their safety."

She looked resolutely at the approaching wave of demons with unwavering and determined eyes.

As the wave of Gazer Devils descended onto the humans, reinforcements arrived.

 **Again, I am sorry for the late release**

 **As I have said, I do not have a lot of time**

 **Anyway, this chapter is fairly short, but there should be another one coming up soon**


	12. The Famished Mob Pt3

**To all readers**

 **Yes I did say that this chapter was coming out soon**

 **But I guess that this is soon now**

 **How many weeks has it been?**

 **I don't even remember anymore**

 **Anyway, I have said this before, but this story does not follow after the events of the cannon volume 12**

 **It is after an alternate version where Ainz beats Jaldabaoth and establishes friendly relations with the holy kingdom**

As the endless horde of Gazer Devils blotted out the sun, shouting their savage war cries. Momon tensed up and prepared for the assault. The rest of the combatants followed his lead.

The Gazer Devils were still far away from the ground. From a normal person's perspective, they were simply dots in the sky. However, when the sheer amount of dots made it seem like a giant black sheet had covered the sky, the threat of the devils suddenly felt that much closer.

Blue Rose and the royal guards stood proudly with overflowing determination in their eyes. Every single of the warriors had prepared themselves for death in the upcoming battle. Even those who would simply run away in normal circumstances were no different. This was because of the presence of the hero known as Momon. The black-clad warrior brought forth the best in men with his inhuman charisma.

Jaldabaoth smiled sinnesterly. It was all going according to plan, although not in the way the ignorant defenders would expect.

As savage roars drew the attention of everyone, including the Gazer Devils, the devil smiled.

 _Right on time_

Soon, silhouettes of gargantuan flying creatures entered the humans' field of vision.

Upon a glance,, they had the appearance of dragons. The tail, the roar, the wings, they all gave off the air of a dragon.

However, something was wrong, very very wrong. As the creatures drew closer, it was revealed that they were not the conventional dragons they appeared to be. Instead of scale, there was bone, instead of eyeballs, there were four glowing red orbs contained in crude eye sockets made of bone.

Gagaran exclaimed with a nervous face, sweat dripping her back like a river,

"Skeletal Dragons!"

If it was one, two, or even five, the buff woman would not even bat an eye. A few undead dragons would fall like leaves in fall if up against the might of Blue Rose.

However, there was not five, or even ten skeletal dragons in the oncoming wave. Their number was certainly few compared to the Gazer Devils, however, seventy five skeletal dragons would be a bit too much for the defenders to handle.

Lakyus cursed under her breath. First demons and now undead. Just how powerful is Jaldabaoth to command such terrifying legions of destruction?

Evileye gritted her teeth.

"Shit! There's gotta be at least fifty Skeletal dragons in that wave."

She was devising plans inside her head as she voiced her thoughts.

"Not even Momon-sama could defeat that many monsters while defending the citizens. Lakyus can't use _that_ because of the amount of people near us….."

Evileye's words became mumbles for a few seconds and she eventually decided upon one idea. It was dangerous, her team might not live through it, and it wouldn't save everyone. However, the plan would make sure that the greatest amount of lives would be salvaged. That was all she could hope for. Evilleye's makeshift plan was extremely simple. The guards would run, taking as many citizens with them as they could while Darkness and Blue Rose stayed behind and held the monsters off. Of course, Lakyus would run with the guards as she was the only one that knew resurrection magic, capable of reversing some of the casualties they would take. The blond noble would not like it but she would have to do it.

Their chances were grim and many people would die even with Momon fighting alongside them. However, Blue Rose's members would give their lives for the innocent without hesitation. They were prepared for death long before their current predicament. Besides, Lakyus could potentially resurrect them if the bodies were not mutilated or damaged.

Evileye was about to tell everyone her plan when something unexpected happened.

Momon sheathed his twin greatswords and exhaled in relief before relaxing before relinquishing his battle pose and assuming his normal one. What he announced to the humans present shocked them all.

"Reinforcements are here. We do not need to fight anymore."

Lakyus was confused, what did the warrior mean by reinforcements, the undead's sole urge was to kill the living. How can such creatures ever aid mankind. Lakyus ponders over this until she suddenly realizes. There was only one place that had undead that coexisted with humans. However, why would they aid Re-Estize? What could they gain from the dilapidated pieces of land the people dubbed a kingdom? Lakyus did not fully believe in coexisting with the undead, as a human, she was raised to abhor the undead as they were the bane of the living. Almost every other human and demihuman shared the same opinion. However, she would trust the words of the great hero that stood before her.

Lakyus mused.

"Can it be?"

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Subordinates of the Sorcerer King?!"

The guards gasped in shock. Why would the monster that annaliated the kingdom's army aid them in their time of need? There was no logical reason, was there? Momon had announced before that he was here because of the commands of the Sorcerer King, but why?

One guard suddenly widened his eyes in horror. What if the Sorcerer King demanded souls for his aid in this battle? Elder liches were known in stories for similar feats. Given the current military prowess of Re-Estize, they could not even refuse such demands. No, no country except for maybe the Slane Theocracy could refuse any such demands. The god of death that had instantly killed 70,000 people with a single spell could not be stopped by any regular means. It was a surprise that he had not completely taken over Re-Estize by force already.

Momon looked at the guards, his steely and unmoving body betraying no hint of weakness.

The guards, who had felt Momon's gaze upon them, resisted the urge to jump and scream in joy like fangirls. Momon was the ultimate idol to them, a crystallization of all the qualities they hoped to express. Strength, wisdom, experience, kindness, and most importantly of all, humility. Some of the guards were present when Momon refused to meet the princess as he was busy greeting the low ranked adventurers in line. The warrior refused to bend the knee to nobles and royalty while caring enough for the innocent to sacrifice his own freedom.

Now such a man was trying to tell them that they would be aided by the undead and not to worry about it. The guards' faith was stretched to their limits, but they trusted the words of their idol. Someone as gracious and magnificent as Momon couldn't possibly lie to them.

Momon spoke.

"There is no need to fear. I know that the undead hating all life is a popular belief, and for the most part, it is true. However, the Sorcerer King is wise and seemingly neutral to the living. The people of E-Rantel do not live oppressed lives under constant fear. They are surprisingly happy. So far, the rule of the Sorcerer King is not that of a malicious tyrant."

One of the eyes under Momon's helm glowed red, giving off a fierce appearance.

"However, this could all just be an act and he could have an evil scheme in mind. Rest assured with the knowledge that if such a plot is revealed, I will take his head!"

The guard cheered for the warrior as Blue Rose joined in. Evileye was simply fangirling in the corner, illusionary pink bubbles floating around her. With her two hands clasped and an entranced smile on her masked face, one would mistake her for being drunk if not for said mask.

"Uhh! Momon-sama is so cool! If only he could hold me in his arms! Ahhh!"

After three seconds, Evileye recognised the location she just fangirled in and blushed heavily. If water was suddenly splashed onto her unmasked face it would boil instantly.

She sighed in relief as the cheers of the guards drowned out her delusional words. Momon's attention was seemingly focused only on the guards so he did not see her when she fangirled. However, the same could not be said for the smirking Gagaran, who playfully nudged her side.

"Ohoho, what do we have here?"

Evileye's bluh, which had recently dissipated, reappeared again, this time even warmer than before. If her mask was made of wood, it would have caught fire immediately.

"Sh-Shut up you musclehead."

As this was happening, the skeletal dragons plowed into the devils. To say that the demons could stop the dragons' charge was akin to saying that a graham cracker could stop a glock round.

The old, dry bones of the Skeletal Dragons were wetted by the blood and gore of the Gazer Devils.

Some were torn apart by skeletal claws, some were swallowed whole, only to be flattened against the hard, white material of the dragons' interior by air resistance, some were simply annihilated by the blunt impact of the speeding white creatures.

There was no battle, only a massacre.

To the humans' grief, the mutilated remains of the Gazer Devils rained upon them as they were torn apart by the Skeletal Dragons.

Evileye and Gagaran were still arguing as they were bombarded with organs and body parts.

A generous amount of blood alongside an eyeball dripped into Gagaran's mouth. The gigantic warrior always widened her mouth significantly when she spoke. This trait did not work to her advantage this time.

What is worse, is that Evileye had just delivered a surprisingly potent insult to her buff companion which caused the buff woman to grit her teeth. Said teeth clamped right on the eyeball while the blood entered her mouth. The eyeball was split in two, releasing its inner fluids. The black liquid mixed with the blood and most of it slipped down her throat.

If human blood tasted metallic and disgusting, then demon's blood tasted acidic and extremely disgusting, not to mention the eyeball fluids mixed into it.

Gagaran's eyes widened in surprise and disgust as she spun to face another direction and to release her last meal through her throat.

Evileye's hands were in front of her body, facing the sky in a persuading manner. A right hand that had just been grasping air a second ago was now holding a still beating demon's heart. The left hand now held a meter long piece of large intestine with red feces slowly exiting both cut ends.

To say that Evileye was revolted would be a major understatement. She yelped and threw both objects to the sky before shaking her hands in a feeble attempt to rid her gloves of blood and gore.

This was not where it ended however, as a Gazer Devil that had been split in two down the middle came crashing down on Evileye. The part of the demon that connected with Evileye's masked face was its lower intestinal region. The devil had been almost impaled upon her head. This caused no physical damage to her as she was one of the strongest vampires in her world. However, The intestines which had now enveloped her head were cut. The feces and other unidentifiable liquids/solids made contact with Evileye's outfit, smearing it with the demonic wastes.

The vampire's revolted shrieks were muffled by the internal organs of the deceased monster, wich she shoved off of herself.

Normally, the two companions would be laughing at each other if they witnessed their friend in such a state. However, both were busy dealing with their newfound trauma to even care about the appearance of the other.

Of course, the guards were not shielded from the rain of gore. Thankfully, no one was injured from it. The demons were diced into extremely small chunks so the weight of said chunks were not enough to harm a human. The halved demon that fell onto Evileye was a very rare occurrence, if not the only one.

However, even though not physically injured, the guards were extremely traumatized by their new experience. This was to be expected of course.

Momon stood tall amidst it all, blood and gore dripping from his black adamantite armor. If Ainz had a face, he would be expressing a comical "Why is this happening to me?" expression.

He was deep in thought, relieved that the plan went perfectly.

" _The Skeletal Dragon mercenaries I summoned with gold really did a number on the Gazer Devils huh? They were relatively cheap too. I'm really glad that Demiurge is actually consulting me about his plans. I don't have to guess blindly anymore. Thank you Mallador-san."_

Unlike Demiurge's previous plans, Ainz was able to rehearse his lines and movements as he was actually aware of it. He had lasted up to this point with pure luck and charisma only. There was no grand vision for the next 10,000 years. He did not think three steps ahead of everyone else. Ainz knew that he could not do this forever. One day, he would slip and never rise again. If his ignorance was revealed, then the guardians would not look at him in the same light as before, and if outsiders were aware of it, the weakness would be taken advantage of.

Ainz was glad for Demiurge's change of heart. However, he was still not ready to reveal is true self to the guardians. The thought of "What if they abandon me" haunted his mind. Maybe Ainz would be confident enough to do so in the future, but now, he wanted the guardians to believe in him.

The smell from the demon gore traveled up Ainz's nonexistent nostrils.

 _But why did this have to happen?! Now I have to scrub the gore off of my armor, not to mention the stench. Demiurge! Why didn't you think of this?!"_

The disgusted Ainz could only express his newfound troubles mentally as he observed the red rain of blood and gore.

 **Throne Room**

Demiurge was not smiling. His face was locked into a worried frown. Droplets of sweat dripped down the demon's back like a river.

Many would ask,

"What happened to that cocky, scheming demon that always had a smile on his face?"

The answer took the form of a simple last message from the Reaper.

 **Flashback**

Mallador began walking away from Demiurge as he had already relayed his message. He had just enlightened the demon of the benefits of revealing his plans to Ainz.

As the Reaper walked with his back facing Demiurge, he suddenly stopped, indicating that he was not finished yet. He said to Demiurge in a neutral tone, well, as neutral as he could sound with his current voice.

" **By the way Demiurge-kun."**

Demiurge replied,

"What is it Mallador-sama?"

The Reaper turned his head and told the demon in a voice of subdued anger,

" **Meet me in the throne room after your plan is completed. There are certain** _ **things**_ **we have to talk about."**

It was one of the few times in the Archdevil's life that he was truly frightened. Demiurge began shaking and sweating heavily, perspiration dripping from his forehead. This was not unnoticed by the Reaper.

There are few things that could instill fear into a floor guardian. They were fully capable of looking death itself in the eye without flinching, hell, they do just that almost every day, and they adore it.

However, there were times when even the most stoic of Floor Guardians would release enough cold sweat to fill the Atlantic Ocean. One of these possible circumstances would be if the Supreme Beings were disappointed in their performance. The other circumstance would be if a Supreme Being's life was in danger. The situation with the mind controlled Shalltear was a prime example of this.

The current situation would fall into the first category as Demiurge recognised the tone Mallador used to issue his final demand. It was the same tone Demiurge used when he dealt with his incompetent minions that failed him. What followed would usually be a slow and painful torture session as Demiurge did not tolerate failure.

Mallador continued walking forward before snapping his fingers, disappearing into the shadow dimension like he never existed, leaving Demiurge to ponder over what exactly he did to displease one of his gods.

 **When I look back at my earlier chapters, I noticed that sometimes the language I used was not sophisticated enough**

 **Also, even when I edited the chapters, I could not get rid of all of the grammar mistakes**

 **I will try my best to improve on this**

 **Also, is there anyone in the review section that is not familiar with terms like "cancer" or "toxic" and such?**


End file.
